The Signed Letter
by DuTrioUvBroz123
Summary: When a special guest has come to Mount Justice, courtesy of Batman; and takes Robin away. The remaining team of Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, M'gan, as well as Superboy, question her appearance and connection with the young protégé. Though soon realise how important the special guest is. Season 1
1. Here

Mount Justice

December 20 3:47pm

The sound of static buzzed through the room as Superboy watched the tv on the couch. Artemis sat behind him at the island checking over her arrows sharpening them against a black stone. Robin sat in between Wally and her, his head between crossed arms that laid on the table. He sighed "I'm bored" Wally whined his face stuffed in his arms "Shut it Baywatch, we all are" Artemis murmured focused on the tip of her arrow head

"I'm obviously feeling the aster" he replied sarcastically "Hey" Robin snapped lazily "that's my word"

'Batman 02. Unknown 04' the computer announced

the fastest teen raced to the entrance of the zeta tubes. The team was left behind giving each other looks. Conner shrugged as he jumped over the couch running to greet the black cloaked male."Batman! Do we have a-" they heard Wally begin

"No you don't." he frowned "Robin" he called "you have a visitor" A young girl walked forward from behind batman smiling with a waving hand "Daniell!" he smiled greeting her openly, exchanging a handshake turned hug "what are you doing here" she patted his back roughly "What I can't visit my little brother" she mumbled to the side of his head "Come on don't be that cold" she teased playfully punching his shoulder "besides I brought something; that and Bruno..." she fast talked with delight

"Hey wait!" KF stood between them "Sorry to ruin your ooooh so happy reunion but aren't you forgetting something?" he pointed back and forth between them. Robin turned to his left looking at the other five members "Oh yea guys Daniell, Daniell that is kid flash , the one to the farthest right is super boy followed by Aqualad, Artemis and M'gan"

"Sup, nice to meet you" she greeted saluting two fingers at them "Let's head back and catch up" robin rushed pushing her along "Yea how long has it been four - no FIVE years! I never realized how much time it's been" the two talked out of the mountain talking to no end

"Who is she? I mean robin doesn't talk or even act like that with us" sulked Wally "Probably some old friend don't worry he'll come around" Aqualad reassured placing a hand on his shoulder

* * *

Robin swung back "So how did you convince the Bats to come see me?" Daniell scoffed "Come on, seriously Dick, I've known you for as you've been alive maybe even more so, it isn't hard to convince someone that I know you, you know what I mean?"

"Really now? How so?" he asked arrogantly as he swung again from the swings in Gotham park "One, you're my little brother" she paused puffing out hot air to the cold "Two, I'm sure we know more about each other than we know about ourselves, don't you think?" she shrugged taking spins on the seat next to him "Yea that's true" he nodded "so how's it going back with old pop Hayley," Daniell face palmed "I forgot to tell you, i left the circus not so long after you left"

"What why!" he exclaimed stopping the swing "Well with no family to keep me from leaving I left" she reasoned "so what have you been doing since then?" he shivered slightly from the sudden burst of cold December wind "Nothing much, Just a bit of traveling being an undercover spy, Just happened to be passing by" she casually stated

"Wait what!?" he gasped

"Yea, I mean, I know you deal with worse things you know, the usual monsters, aliens, supervillains, people-trying-to-take-over-the-world and or destroy it, um am I leaving anything out?" she sassed. He laughed "Nope you've covered most of it, but wait, back up, you said something about being a spy?"

"Well yeah well that's not the correct term but close enough. You see I'm like bodyguard sidekick minion. I take orders I accept then I follow. It can vary from finding hidden anti-military um, groups to disarming nuclear bombs missiles taking down illegal basis taking down evil doers that happen cross paths with me etcetera, you know the easy stuff" she stated nonchalantly "Whoa" he awed "Yup you know you're not the only one with a, should I say 'adventurous schedule'"

"Hey why don't we go over to my house and finish this up there besides I've been wanting to see Bruno for a while now" he urged "Oh so You want to see him not me" she teased with a slightly hurt tone "Th-that's not.." he stammered, she slapped him on his head softly. "I'm just teasing you, besides I can't blame you, he was just a baby when you last saw him, dear gosh if you see him now" she scoffed with disbelief "I bet, hold up I'll call Alfred to pick us up" reaching into his pocket he grabbed his phone. Daniell swung patiently waiting for him to come off the phone. She took off her winter hat and fluffed her own short mop of fluffy black hair before fixing her scarf around her neck once again

"Bye," he said finally hanging up the phone "he'll be here soon" he shivered

"Cold 'ey?" she swung off the swings throwing off her backpack letting it land on the frosted floor "here you can borrow these" she separated a pair of gloves and scarf "I'm sure you'll need them" She tossed the items to him before fixing her own.

In the shadows loomed the one and only kid flash and wolf hiding behind a tree. Blue eyes headed from under the snow nodding as it confirmed it's prey "Ah what the... Get off me" he yelled. A large white dog had gotten hold of his coat and began to pull on it vigorously, wolf barked as to stop the animal from harming him; the dog glared and growled lowly. Wolf whined and stepped back during a few feet away from them. The dog had managed to drag Wally to the floor, this, of course, caught the attention of the duo.

"Waly what are you doing here" Dick exclaimed running to his fallen friend "Ehhe he; hey" he responded with a nervous laugh, Dick opened his mouth ready to get a full explanation when he was pushed to the ground by a massive body, a slobbery warm tongue licking his face "Bruno!?" he exclaimed "I told he grew" she scoffed slightly "you weren't kidding" he grunted painfully at the weight of the massive dog. Seeing his discomfort she clicked her tongue getting the attention of Bruno. The dog rose and picked him up from the hood of his jacket, helping him onto his feet. "Wow you're just about the same size ofwolf if not bigger" he smiled scratching behind his ears, Bruce barked In acknowledgment after he licked his hand. "So Wally, care to explain?" Robin glared, Wally just laughed nervously

* * *

Alfred parked the car on the side opening the door for the four to exit. Bruno stepped out first waiting for the other three. Upon entering, they took of heir snowy shoes and coats. The two dogs shook off the extra snow from their backs trotting in as Alfred closed the front door

"Master Bruce has been awaiting your arrival" Alfred informed

"Thanks, Alfred we'll be there shortly" the faithful butler excused himself and left

"explain," Dick said monotonously with a glare

"Hey Hey I was just curious, wolf wanted to tag along" hehe defended

"We'll they're here anyways besides there's no harm done" Danel brushed off "so this is wolf?"

"Yup" he answered popping the 'p'

"Can he do tricks?!" she beamed. Her gaze changed to the animal who stood next to them

"Um, I don't know, let's find out," he paused he stood in front of Wolf "sit" he commanded. Wolf moved and scratched his head.

"well what can he do" he questioned

"Ask him anything" she boasted crossing her arms

"Anything? Come on your exaggerating! Fine" Bruno stood in front of wally waging his tail excitingly "sit" Bruno sat, Wally was filled with awe "alright alright, um, lay down" the dog quickly obeyed "Roll over" the dog followed command

"Woah cool" he inhaled

"Dick, you try" she nudged

"Bruno" he paused watching him paint, his tongue sticking out "bang" the dog collapsed Immediately whining weakly before closing is eyes "Dude she said a trick, not kill it" he exclaimed, Daniell chuckled and clicked her tongue making the dog jump to life waging his tail once again "He's gotten better" dick stated

"Yea, oh and dick I have something I want to show you something cool. So wally are you staying over?" she asked

"Yea but I have to be home for dinner"

"Alright do want to participate a game of winter war?"

"Snowball fight?" wally questioned

"Snowball fight" she reassured competitively

"Hold on Bruce's calling me" Dick paused

He walked down to the hallway door he closed the door bind himself turning to see bruce "You called?" he asked "Yes I did and it concerns her" he walked down the hallway dick following closely "What's your connection with her?" he asked "Danel? I've known her for as long as I can remember, we were raised together and lived together a couple years"

"What about her parents?" he asked

"I don't know. I was told that her parents abandoned when she was small and my parents took her in" his voice lowered. Bruce's stayed silent finally spoke "She's welcome to stay here for a while." he paused "oh and one more thing" he smirked softly

* * *

Dick came back running "Ready?" she asked "Yea lets go" he exhaled

The three put on their winter gear before stepping side into the snow closing the door behind "Okay, close your eyes and… spread your legs" he looked at her awkwardly but did as he was told despite the awkward request, though slightly reluctant. Bruno jumped excitedly barely holding in his barks, anxiously Bruno slipped into the triangle of a gap made from his legs throwing him onto his back with a push of his head. "Careful Bruno," she told the dog petting his shoulder "You ride on him?!" they gasped

"Yup, his thick bone structure allows him to carry up to 250 pounds. Give or take few, right Bruno." she smiled petting the dog's thick fur coat whispering something his ear "alright, to steer you simply tug on the fur of his nape, left or right back to stop" she pat Bruno softly "hold on tight Bruno's taking you slowly" Bruno barked taking slow steps forward then stopped "Bruno what's wrong?" the boy wonder questioned. But he stayed still, kicking away the snow behind Bruno launched himself into a sprint, robin grabbing hold of the large animal.

Bruce looked the window, watching the three frolic about.

"Master Bruce I brought you your tea" his words snapped him from his trance "Ah thanks, Alfred"

"Something caught your interest sir?" he angled looking out of the window as well "the girl seems have made good friends with Master Wallace"

Bruce stayed quiet watching them from the warmth of the manner

Dick jumped off of Bruno "okay I'm officially whelmed"

"Wally want a turn?" Daniell asked before reconsidering what she said "well actually wolf is looking a bit jealous" wolf whined nudging his nose against the speedster's elbow "hey wolf are you sure you can handle me?" wolf barked in agreement

"Actually, can you ride him, I think I'm too big for this" he sighed

"Alright you can catch up with your super speed" she started combing through wolf's fur "How about it boy?" she asked as large animal as he barked and wagged his tail. "let's take a couple of laps around the manor" the three walked to the end of the front wall to the corner. She grew a line in the snow with her foot "alright starting point here, well countdown alright, together" they nodded lining up, Daniell was first, Robin Wolf, Bruno, and with Wally being closest to the wall. "Three," they began "two-one" she called in rapid succession running to a quick sprint, snapping out of their shock they ran after them "no super speed KF" he scolded running past him "aw dude, not cool, you know I'm not good at that!" Bruno ran to him throwing him on his back quickly passing him "ha ha! Take that!" he laughed gathering a hand full of snow compacting it into a snowball, he took aim waiting for the perfect shot and threw it. Daniell tripped into the snow after a hard impact to the back of her knee taking in a face full of snow "hey! That's cheating!" she called out "it's not called cheating, it's called being smart" she grabbed a snowball herself making it big enough to fit in her arms. Richard sent a smirk at her as he ran passed "catch me if you can" he taunted. Accepting the challenge she stood up taking the ball with her holding it above her head "how about you take this!" with all the force she could she launched the massive ball at the speedster throwing him off of Bruno's back with an undignified yelp. She cheered in victory as Bruno joined her on her side "looks like we're going to make it boy" she smiled turning the last corner "and the winner is! Richard, the boy genius Robin stood at the finishing line with a triumphant smirk, wolf standing next to him "aw come on!" she raged running next to him "well at least I'm third, I think" Wally came running in as last much to his disappointment. "Alright howz about we begin the war?" Wally shrugged with a frown "I can't believe I was beaten by a ninja and a girl" he huffed "you are so going to regret saying that KF" rob warned

"Alright let's assemble our ammo" she grinned sweetly

Thirty passed by as they built their icy fortress preparing snowballs beforehand "Alright stop what you're doing. The winter war is about to begin." She announced "first one with ten hits is DOWN ready. Steady. Go!" Snowballs flew through frosty air, but not even thirty minutes into the rigorous game, Wally had only eight strikes due to his speed, Dick had seven strikes escaping an ambush with his agility, wolf didn't seem like he was playing his main focus was on eating the snowballs as they were thrown, Daniell had five strikes dodging them with both agility and speed but feel into a small ditch costing her three, and as of for Bruno, he had eaten most of the projectiles but catching most of them too, placing them in a line in front of himself.

"Bruno are you ready yet?"Daniell asked the dog barked once "alright, take aim." she paused "fire" the large dog kicked its hind legs sending more than a dozen snowballs into the air.

Bruce walked out, thick coat covering him from the cold

"Mister Wayne look out," Daniell called out, but failed to call out with time as fifteen snowballs landed on him in a heavy rain, all three winced heavily watching the piled snow fall off from his head

"Mister Wayne I'm so sorry" she apologized running over on the back of her beloved canine "we didn't mean to aim at you" she stood on Bruno's back reaching to clean off the layer that covered his face, the two boys in the background laughing so hard the joker himself proud. Daniell snapped her head back glaring at them "one more laugh and I swear I Will make you regret you were ever even born" she spat, the two shut their mouths without a blink. Clearing of the rest of the snow from his sweater she jumped off.

Bruce cleared his throat "Anyways Alfred sent me so tell you that there's got chocolate inside"

"Yea" the boys cheered high fiving each other

Daniell turned around to them "Hey guys we never really finish playing the game, but I think I've established the winner already" she boasted aloud grabbing a hand full of snow

"You wish" Wally challenged grabbing hold of a snowball. She chuckled throwing the snowball high

"You missed" he gloated

"Not entirely" she pointed at the heap of snow clustered on a tree branch, then it promptly fell on him. Dick laughed at him but soon was covered himself with snow "It's never good to laugh at others you know" she teased helping them out of the snow

closing the door behind themselves they took their boots off to place by the door, and hanging their snow covered coat they walked their way to the next room, Alfred handing them a cup of hot chocolate individually

"So how do you and boy wonder here know each other?" Wally asked

"Dick does he know your other story?" she asked, he nodded

"Well me and Dick were raised together at the circus, for as much as I know my parents abandoned me and I worked in the animal stalls until I was three, then Mr. and Mrs. Grayson took me in with their son relevantly almost the same age as me, kind of"

"Remember they called us the Deadly Duo" Dick added "only because we caused so much trouble" he coughed

"His parents trained us to be the best acrobats we could, but in the meanwhile, we had our own small side show, the daring duo." she daydreamed sliding her hand in an arch

"So what do you do now?" Wally asked taking a gulp from his third cup cocoa

"Alright here goes again, You see I'm like bodyguard sidekick minion. I take orders I accept then I follow. It can vary from finding hidden anti-military um, groups to disarming nuclear bombs missiles taking down illegal basis taking down evil doers that happen cross paths with me etcetera technicality just about the same as you guys"

"Bombs, missiles am I the only one who's amazed by this" he blabbered

"Hey I didn't exactly pick up your name"

"Wally West at your service" he announced

"Daniell, just Daniell. spelled like it sounds all minus 'e' "

"Realy I thought it was a guy written name, and, You don't have a last name?"

"She doesn't know, well remember. When we found her she barely knew how to talk" Dick said

"No, but I do remember it being with 'B' or something like that, I did search for my parents for a while but time just seemed to run out over the course of years" she sighed lightly. Bruce sat on a couch across from them reading the newspaper but listening intently to what they spoke of.

"So what have you been doing these past years?" the boy wonder asked

"Well, for the past five years I've done nothing but train" she sighed

"What kind of training?"

"Alright, here we go again the first year me and 43 others were abandoned on an island, the first stage survival for a month, there were only 17 remained, from that small group we were taken to combat practice each day then left again, told us to show up no matter what, we hunted for food made our own shelter,. 17 turned to 11, 11 turned to 8, then on the last day he couldn't do it, all out of energy from not being able to hunt down enough food" she took another sip from her cocoa eating at one of the marshmallows "after that we had 9 months of endurance agility and strength; nailed that part by the way. Then it was a year of psychological training, very nasty stuff there ugh" she gagged as if vomiting. "Assassin's book training for another year, then separate training for my team; while I did leadership training for ten months, and a month of 'supervised' missions. Well whatever they call supervision, they technically just told us what we did wrong. All seven of us graduated and I am now the proud leader of 5" she paused taking a gulp from her now warm cocoa "were now an elite team of vigilantes. Maybe one day I'll introduce them to you, right now they're in metropolis trying to break down a shipment of illegal enhancement drugs and artillery" The three of them stared in slight shock

"hold up" Wally cut off "the numbers didn't fit together, you're missing one" Jay cleared her throat "we had a casualty on a mission, though we lost one it feels like we've lost two"

"So then what about school?" Wally inquired trying to break the cold atmosphere "I dropped out of public school five years ago, but I was taught all the time being when I wasn't and was physically training"

"That must have been intense" Wally gasped "Meh, it was at first but after trigonometry and AP chemistry. Well let's say I don't remember much" she shrugged "Isn't that that like college stuff!?" Wally exasperated moving his arms to exaggerate his point "I don't know!" she exclaimed returning the gesture "I - just- just forget it" she huffed finally crossing her arms

Wally opened his mouth to speak but just before he could utter a vowel Alfred came in to break the ice "Master Wallace, it's for you"

"Oh well looks like it's time for me to go home, thanks for having me over," he told them, but before any more words were spoken he sped out Wolf hot on his trail

"Hey Dick how about you show our guests around the mansion" Bruce suggested not moving an eye from the paper "Alright" he paused "Let's go, Daniell" he stood off the couch Daniell following his movements walking to the entrance hall "Let's start with the basics" he began "Front door" he pointed "I have a feeling this is going to take forever"

After being left behind, Bruno looked over at the last person in the room. Feeling a gaze from the side of his vision he looked over to see the girl's dog staring at him with crystal colored eyes. The stares were exchanged to one another until it escalated to his infamous bat glare and pup snarl. But suddenly the dog turned running off to the direction the other two went. Bruce brushed it off returned to reading his paper.

"And finally the training room" Dick huffed breathlessly after naming most of the rooms inside mansion "Say I haven't trained since I've gotten here, want to practice acrobatics for old times' sake?" she pleaded softly "Alright let me change into clothes for this"

"I will to" She copied, whistling a high tune she waited. Bruno came trotting her backpack snapped in his jaws "Good boy Bruno!" she approved patting his head before leaving the bathroom exciting the restroom she back flipped into the padded floor "What do you think?" she asked playfully "Could use less white" he commented on the extravagant clothing "Could use more blue" she added "so how do we begin?" he stretched "Like before?" he suggested "alright, for old times' sake" she smiled warmly

Alfred made way through the kitchen swiftly adding and moving around spices the steaming pan before spreading the sauce on pasta. He washed his hands drying them on the towel; he walked to a phone the side table "Master Bruce, will you be joining us for dinner" he called to him "No I'm working on a case with the justice league on an important mission, I might have to go off world for a couple of days" Pennyworth sighed "Alright Master Bruce i'll bring down something for you"

"Thanks, Alfred" The line was cut, Alfred sighed placing towel on the counter "time to get my young charges" he muttered under his breath

"Alright. One. Two. Three." Daniell stood at a hand stand; Dick balancing on her feet

"tebineacolo (you good up there?), " Daniell asked

"Da" (yea)

"Gata? (Ready)"

"Da, eu sunt gata" he responded, with a right hand to the floor, Dick balanced on her opposite foot they paused

"te bine acolo (You good up there)" Daniell asked not looking up from the ground "desăvârşit(Perfect)" he responded with rigor

"vine cineva (Someone's coming)" Daniell warned looking to the door. Alfred turned to the door, staying at the entrance.

"Dinner is ready upstairs" he announced watching as the two landed gracefully "Thank, Alfred" Dick sighed "we'll be there soon" Promptly after Alfred left "I'm going to take a quick shower ill see upstairs." Dick dismissed as he walked to the shower room. At the dining table sat Dick and Daniell sitting straight across from each other empty plates in front of them. Daniell hummed in delight "the pasta was great! My compliments to the chef" she exclaimed Alfred standing proudly in the background. "I got the plates!" Daniell proclaimed, she stood grabbed her plate before walking past Dick, leaning to grab his plate before swiftly whispering into his ear before walking into the kitchen. Bruno crawled out from under the table receiving a pat on the head from Dick. "Looks like they caught us boy" He laughed lightly as Bruno licked the last bit of vegetable from hand "Hey Dick what are we doing next?" she questioned walking out from the kitchen "Um... Video games?" he suggested with a shrug "Ah, but Master Dick remember you have school on Monday as well as homework to finish" Alfred proclaimed "also I would recommend that you get to bed early tonight" Dick opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Daniell "Considering the facts you probably should; also considering I'm going to 'sleep' at the same time you are" she shrugged "besides maybe I can help you with our science and or English homework" dick though about it then accepted seeing nothing wrong with a bit of help with his studies "Alright" he carried on with a shrug leading her to the direction of their rooms "Sooo...You have school on Monday?" she questioned joylessly "It's one day, the teachers want to give us homework for the rest of the month off" she gasped "The rest of the month? Of vacation? Wow. That's the longest vacation I've ever heard of" she scoffed with little belief "The best one too" he added "except the homework, not exactly excited about that" he opened the door to his room taking a seat at his desk "Who would be" she agreed his study "so- what do we begin with" Dick reached behind the desk pulling out a thick book "Language arts" she opened the first page "Wow" she gapped "well then we best get started"

Dick reclined back in his chair stretching collected the papers collecting on his desk as he "Done!" He exclaimed "now time for bed"

"10 pm's your bedtime? Hmm well then... goodnight then" she dismissed reaching the door

"Night"

* * *

 **Edited 6/ 19/16**


	2. Introduction

"Dick" a voice whispered into his ear, annoyed he turned in bed shoving his head under the pillow "Dick Dick Dick Dick Duck... I mean Dick ... Dick Dick Dick Rob Rob Rob Rob Rob Rob Robert Robert Robert Robert Richard Richard Rick Rick Rick" it repeated annoyingly

"WHAT!" he roared angrily his voice dripping with sleep

"It's 4 AM" she beamed

He turned around his head, with messy hair and blurry vision he managed to distinguish the person before him "Daniell?" he grasped

"Sup" she greeted robustly. He groaned as opened his eyes once again "what time is it?"

"4 o one Am" she half shrugged "I wake up at 7 I have four more hours. Go to sleep" He grumbled snuggling into his covers again

"Fine if you won't wake up can I use your training room?" she asked politely "Sure just don't break anything" he dozed "Alright." she ended ruffling his hair "Good night. Bruno lets go" the hound rubbed his nose against him pulling his thick blankets to his chin before walking out of the room. Daniell closed the door softly Bruno waiting behind her.

"Alright boy stealth mode" she whispered "let's get meh black bag" She climbed onto his back as he began to trot down the hall softly. They walked through the hall, down two flights of stairs and through to the main room Bruno stopping at every turn keeping the coast clear. She patted the side of his neck "Behind the couch boy" she whispered. He crouched behind one of the brown couches closest to the wall. She slid off his back and onto the floor "Go get them" Bruno looked away ducking his head as he reached the front door he reached into her jacket and took out a small black bag he returned to her as she received the black bag with a rewarding pat "Good boy now water and food" Bruno trotted back into the kitchen he pushed a chair to the counter he jumped on it opening the cupboard he grabbed a cup. A shadow presented its self next to him, Bruno turned cup lightly held in his jaws he balanced himself on his hind legs sitting on the chair. He jumped down placing the cup on a small plate, he opened the fridge taking out the pitcher of water he poured it into the cup neatly before returning it to the fridge grabbing a cold apple gently placing it on the cup. Picking up the plate he balanced the objects walking past the shadow that followed him from afar. "Good boy Bruno!" she praised taking hold of the cup. She popped three pills into her mouth swallowing them down with the water. Taking a bite of the apple, she swallowed the last batch. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat. She turned.

"Excuse me" Alfred began "might I ask you what you might be doing at these ungodly hours of the morning" She swallowed roughly "um... I was going to train but I got to take my vitamins I didn't want to wake up anyone... Soooo ill just get going..." she stated inwardly walking away. Alfred arched a brow looking down at the dog. Bruno waged his tail making his way back with Daniell.

"Rick wake up it's 8 am your late for school!" Dick shot up in bed looking at the clock on his nightstand

"Morning!" she smiled steaming hot towel covering her damp hair "Its 6:50 I'm waking up in 10" he groaned falling back into bed

"Wake up sleepy head" she called throwing the towel on his face "Fine I'm up I'm up"

"Good cause Bruno was just about ready yup jump on you" Bruno barked spinning in a circle "he's such a puppy at times. You know he's going to live up to 15 years, he'll be an adult at the age of 8. One more year to go" she said petting his head as Richard uncovered himself pulling his legs off the edge of the bed. Her face dropped slightly "he'll done with his active duty when we're 19. I'll out grow him grow when we turn 18." she sighed "but i like mounting him" she whined hanging him like a towel watching as dick put on his royal blue robe "but then again that's in 5 years. Then again he might grow a bit more... Dick what do you think?" she rambled on turning over on her back

"I think we should head down to get breakfast" he suggested "Wanna race?" she asked peeking her head up

"Do you always have to make everything competitive" he huffed crossing his arms "What. You backing out?" she teased walking up next to him "No"

"Alright then last one there has to... Um..." she shook her head riding her of the idea "Readysetgo" The three took off with a sprint passing by Bruce in a flash. "Sorry Mr. Wayne" she rushed. The older man watched as they ran down the stairs, sighing he followed behind. Daniell lagged behind him but soon fought to gain the lead, but lost when he stepped foot in first. "Tch beginners luck"

"You call that beginners luck" he scoffed sitting on his chair "Probably" she shrugged sitting next to him "So what are we doing today?"

"Right now eat," he said mesmerized by the waffles. Bruno walked up to Dick nudging his arm he looked down "Hey boy" he greeted "say Dan- how about we go to happy harbor"

"Yes! Oh but I have to leave Bruno at a groomers. His fur got stif he doesn't like it" she mentioned with a pensive look "Alright then we'll leave Bruno then go to the cave"

"Sounds like a plan," she remarked stuffing a piece of waffle in her mouth

 **Mount Justice**

 **11:35 AM**

'Robin B01 Unknown 04'

"Whoa that was cool but it felt weird," she remarked walking away from the zeta tubes "You get used to it" he replied leading her to the rec-room

"Rob your back!" Wally greeted running to him "you brought Daniell"

"I'm just tagging along for the time being" she shrugged

"Hey Baywatch... Robin" Artemis walked through the door looking back and forth between Robin and the girl "um..."

"Hi! I'm Daniell!" she greeted

"Um yea hi Hey Robin do you have any super glue?" she asked urgently

"Yea I think I think it's in the drawer over there" he walked behind the island sliding open one of the few dozen drawers

Daniell walked up next to the couch where Superboy sat. Once again Conner was flipping through the channels of static "Say you don't mind me sitting here do you?" Daniel asked "Sure" he responded with a shrug once again switching the channel. An awkward silence passed by as an imaginary tumbleweed riding cricket passed by

"Here it is!" Robin cheered grabbing the tube handing it to her "Thanks"

"Nob problem" he dismissed waking to Daniell "hey SB found anything good yet?"

Conner simply grunted in response "Wait!" Daniell blurted out "that's my favorite show!" He clicked back showing another screen full of static "Beautiful bring out the soda, buttered popcorn, and fluffy blankets" she joked comically "What a coincidence that's my favorite show too!" KF laughed along "my favorite part was when the black overtakes the white but then out of nowhere gray comes around and BAM!" she exploded "the black and white turn gray and attack the white and black" Wally completed

"My cookies are done!" M'gan gleamed floating out of the kitchen "Cookies!?" in the blink of an eye Wally was wolfing down the first row of the chocolate treat "Hey leave some for us!" Robin called out "Sorry" he mouthed "How about a game of speed" Daniell gleamed holding out a stack of cards "I'm not losing again Daniell" Robin challenged jumping over the couch with a hand of three cookies "I'll play winner!" Wally called from behind, mouth stuffed with cookies crumbs falling from his mouth. Daniell sat down on the floor setting up the decks "I'm starting to get warm I'm taking off my scarf" she announced to herself throwing it on the couch away from Artemis who sat on the couch behind her "Ready?" she asked. He responded with a quick nod "Go!" they echoed flipping over the cards. The other three walked through sitting down on the couches afar. "Flip" they chorused

"Daniell your neck- that scar" Artemis gasped pointing at the scar on her nape* "Ah ha! I see you saw my scar of strength glory and hardship" she said dramatically kneeling on her knees with a fist in the air "nawww I'm just kidding. When Rob and I were little kids we were screwing around and a large mirror landed on me it ripped out a piece of nape. It left a nasty asymmetrical 4 inch long scar on my neck." she disapproved with a sigh "but a neat party trick I can do is this" she nodded her head ever so lightly "Oom nom nom nom" she laughed "weird right" Artemis was shocked and confused to say the least only able to respond "AH..." she gasped speechlessly

"I think..." Daniell paused in disbelief "I think i broke her"

"Hey Dan you should probably stop trying to creep her out." He laughed

"A little to late for that now" superboy spoke

"Flip again?" she asked "Yea" he answered taking hold the card as they turned the card over

"Deci ce crezi(So what do you think?)," she asked Robin. The others stared puzzled as the words that came out

"What did you say?" Wally asked

"cred despre ceea ce (Think about what?)" Robin threw her a questioning look ignoring the questions coming from his friend

"Nu contează, crezi că ne înțelegem (No never mind, do you think they understand us?)" she raised a brow looking at him placing down a continuous stack

Robin placed three more grabbing from his stack the teams looks intensifying talking among themselves to figure out the language they spoke "Nu, dar vă permite să păstrați-l în acest fel să-l utilizați în avantajul nostru .(No, but lets keep it that way use it to our advantage.)" she scanned around themselves

Wally placed his hands on the coffee table hoping to gain their attention "Come on what are you two talking about i need to know" kid flash pleaded only land upon deaf ears

"Hei amintesc înapoi whan eram copii mici , HCPW doi ? (Hey remember back when we were little kids, HCPW two?)" she asked chewing on a toothpick

"Doar nu crezi că ...(You don't think...) " he inhaled sharply

"Da! Sale de timp pentru HCPW trei ! (Yes! It's time for HCPW three!)" she blurted with smile

"Unu contra unu , fiecare om pentru ei înșiși (One against one, every man for themselves)" he smiled evilly

"La fel ca Battle Royale (Just like battle royale.)" she smirked behind her hand of cards

"Două capete sunt mai bune decât unul știi ! (Two heads are better than one you know!)"

"Cine ar trebui să declare război împotriva primul ? (Who should we declare war against first?)"

"Super băiat pare că nu va putea să-l ia ... (Super Boy looks like he won't be able to take it ..." pondered Daniell with a shrug

"Da și M'gan doar nu va prinde pe prea ușor ... (Yea and m'gan just won't catch on too easy ..." Robin thought aloud

"Nu sunt asa de sigur despre Conner sau khaldur , sper că vor prinde pe ? (Hmm, I'm not so sure about Conner or Khaldur, hope they'll catch on?"

"Așa că lasă doar ultimele două candidați norocos (So that leaves only the last two lucky candidates" reasoned Robin

"Artemis and Wally!" she smirked pumping her fist into the air

"I don't like sound of our names with that gesture" Artemis pointed , now interested the words they spoke earlier "Yea and what in the world is HCPW!" asked kid watching them exchange fists pumps. But before they could further investigate they were interrupted by a voice on the loudspeaker

"Report for debriefing" Batman was calling them

"KingQueenKing and Ace of spades!" Daniell threw her cards on the table "I won! Better luck next time" she boasted Robin sighed in defeat they stood making their way down the hall

"There's a trade of illegal weapons, drugs and other kinds artillery takes place later today, gather information and report back. This mission strictly covert, do NOT engage, I repeat do not engage unless necessary. Miss Martian you'll take the bio ship in course Starling city the exact coordinates will be sent, you depart in three hours." the line cut off

"Let's gear up" khaldur voiced

"Daniell and I are heading to the bat cave I left my suit there, be back before departure" the two left the sound of zeta beam announcing their leave

"Mr. Wayne may I please accompany Robin this mission i think might connected the case we're working and same arch nemesis we face" Bruce looked at her

"Fine I'm sure the rest of the team won't mind"

"I'll suit up" she gleamed running to the changing room Bruno behind her

Robin fixed his cape as he sat to put on the last shoe. Daniell was not Daniell anymore as she walked out in uniform, black boots pants thickly patted with what looked like Kevlar hood armored padding on her knees elbows and forearms and upper arm with a flat plate of metallic armor on her back and chest, hood with two parallel white lines from the top of the hood to the neck. A black ski mask covered her mouth and nose exposing the crystal blue eyes and black hair, with a final item being a long cyan blue scarf reaching to her knee. Bruno's fur was now a neutral grey, padding covered his back as a mount was placed on his back as his eyes covered by goggles; he went out running circles around her jumping and down wiping with joy

"Whoa I can't even recognize you, you look like a guy" he chuckled

"That's not the only trick I have up my sleeve" her voice lowered enough to sound like a younger male "Whoa" he responded

Taking off her hood and mask she spoke "one of the first thing I was taught was to secure your identity"

"I was wondering why you wore contacts" he pointed out smugly.

"Yea well we should get going soon...probably"

"What do they call you?" Bruce asked turning back from his computer "your cape name that is"

"Hey Rob, remember the name she gave me?" He nodded knowingly

"Blue jay."

"Why blue jay?" Bruce questioned

"It's a family name" she admitted slyly

'Robin B-01 Blue Jay B-10 B-05' the computer announced

"Hey Rob who's the guy?" KF asked speeding over to the two three rest of the league followed behind

Jay laughed and began with her deepended voice "I assure you" she paused taking off her hood and cover like before watching their expressions changing dramatically "I'm not a guy"

"Daniell!?" Wally gasped "are...is that you! Your eyes"

Khaldur stepped forward "Batman notified me that you would be joining us on this mission"

"Who's this?" M'gan drifted over to Bruno scratching him behind his ears "Bruno, one of the few loyalist dogsIpersonally own" she responded, "Wait you have more!" Robin exclaimed but before he could ask further a slimy warm tongue ran across his face "aw gross, my mouth was open" he gagged whipping his mouth clean. Bruno neared M'gan sniffing her he licked her cheek, he then trotted over to Artemis walking around her poking her with his nose "Um what is it doing?" she asked moving around stiffly "He's taking a sample of your sent, he's hyped because he knows we're going on mission. He takes your sample because you're comrades to him now he thanks you the only way a dog can" she shrugged. Bruno looked up and licked her cheek before moving onto Super boy who stood next her repeating the same ritual except with a lick to the hand "He acknowledges you Super boy, he probably senses your strength" she translated knowingly. Bruno yapped at him before looking at kid flash. He barked playfully and spun in circle before sitting and rolling over "He remembers you" she remarked "Cool!" he rubbed Bruno's ear before Bruno moved on. He repeated the ritual but stopped as he sat in front of him he barked loudly at Aqualad "He acknowledges you as a rival in position of alpha" Bruno stood and walked back to Daniell

"Say i hope you guys don't mind Bruno tagging along he's got special combat training he won't get in the way" she half bargained wrapping arm around his neck effortlessly "Well it's a pleasure to have both as partners" Aqualad spoke "Alright then Daniell you ready." Artemis smiled

"Please just call me Jay" she replied smugly placing on her ski mask

"ETA in 5 minutes" M'gan announced landing the bio ship promptly after. The team of heroes plus one walked out of the bioship and into the night covered woods "You guys do what you do best." Daniell projected with a deepened voice "don't mind me to much I'm just here to gather info, this might be one of my bad guys. If so I'll contact you immediately" she mounted Bruno placing her legs to lie across his sides, but just as she was about to turn Aqualad stopped her "Please wait, we have an easier way of communication." he shifted his gaze to Miss martian "M'gan can you set up a mental link"

"Hello Megan" she laughed bumping her head "of course I can" she figured placing two fingers on her temple

'everyone here?' she asked not uttering a word 'all ears babe.. Er mind?'

'officially whelmed' jay thought at the voices sounded in her mind 'um- I mean pretty interesting but you know I'll just make myself scarce' she then disappeared in half a blink

The other league hid in the shadows loomed over the shrubs "Remember everyone this mission is strictly covert" Aqualad reminded, the boy wonder had already disappeared

"Robin disappeared already" Wally stated 'I never knew Robin had a disappearing act! He never told me he was a magician' Jay joked

' hahaha I get it' KF laughed

'ha ha very funny guys' Robin replied with a roll of his eyes

' come on Rob that was..'

'guys I think we have company' Robin cut off kneeling down to take a look at the guard on the floor "out cold" he murmured aloud

'Guys all the lackeys are out cold, I'm going to check it out' kid flash made his way to the unconscious people, looking up he spotted Robin and to his left the rest of the team.

'Hey wait I saw something moving in the technical room' Robin once again disappeared this time his position known by the others

He entered the room quietly eyeing the room as he lied then upon a figure at the main computer. Stepping closer he took out a batarang placing out against the fast typing person's neck

"Who are you?" he inquired strictly

"I should be asking that." cold metal pressing against his own neck as a new voice joined

"Weapon down." Artemis ordered "unless you want an arrow in you"

"Back at you" another voice added "except, I mean, it's a bullet." he groaned ruffling his hair in frustration "that- that was just-just horrible; No TERRIBLE! I really need a better punch line for my grand entrance"

"Well, then how about mine?" Aqualad questioned rhetorically "Better but not as good" yet another voice was added to the equation

"Are we seriously having this conversation now?" Robin asked "Apparently so" a young male walked in dragging in a semiconscious super boy and martian "yet another one, doesn't this feel kind of... repetitive?" Robin asked once again "Hey Rob a little help here" KF called entering the door; a chain tightly held around his neck by two fists "Sorry KF I'm a bit held up at the time" he sang lightly "You're not kidding" he scoffed softly as he looked at the line of people 'Jay' Robin called through telepathically 'we need back-up'

'already on my way' she responded

"Alright. Tell us who you are and what your objectives are" the girl asked "We are not telling you anything until we know that from you" Aqualad replied calmly "Well then, this conversation will not be going anywhere anytime soon" she replied swiftly their eyes stared at each other with short glares.

Blue jay glided through the warehouse using the pipes and bars on the ceiling to fly forward she rolled and landed in front of the door. Rushing in she stopped looking over at everyone she began to laugh full heartily. "I don't think this would be the best time to laugh" kid projected through gritted teeth. Her laughter died down slowly "alright chain put your weapons down" she exhaled the five other intruders placed their weapons down before rushing behind her "you guys calm down and let me explain"

"Hey BJ do you know them?" one asked "Yea, I do" she chuckled softly

"Alright lets set things straight. Guys meet my team, i forgot to tell you" she explained sheepishly "young justice meet dominos. Dominos meet team justi-"

"What do you mean young justice meet blabla bla. Cut it. You have been missing for two months without a word. What. Is. Wrong. With. You!" he barked shaking her violently

"Delta stop you might be might be making it worse" the girl scolded. Delta let go dropping her to the floor as he turned around with a pout

"You alright Jay? " she asked holding out out a hand "Yup" she popped "nothing an aneurysm can't help" she huffed sarcastically taking her hand

"Who are they?" The girl asked. Jay rubbed her scalp with a sigh "I guess i have a lot of explaining to do"

The other group stood tense following her every move "Dang guys calm down. I'm choking on the atmosphere." Jay joked. Aqua lad put his weapon way the rest following after

"Alright better" she sighed. "Introductions ...right ... Okay then well for starters this is Juliet. The second in command,"

"Nice to meet you" the older girl greeted

"Next is Eurro. He's the tech analysts. He's a bit quiet" "Hey" he mumbled

"Oh me next! I'm-" the boy started "That is idiot. He's in the support and battle group" she cut in "That's me!" he chimed with a smile "Hold on that's not my name!" he growled, "how many times do I have to tell you It's Delta!"

"And this is Phoenix. He's the environmental analysis"

"Don't ignore me!" Delta cursed

"And last but not least Romeo."

"Where's your leader" Aqualad questioned

"You've been talking to him the whole time" she smirked

 **Hey so we were supposes to update yesterday but I was in the hospital for 2 days can you believe it! My doctor must think I'm the most accident prone person ever... Erm. Anyways I was also late 'cause we went to see star wars the force awakens! Yasss! also, I used Romanian because Romanni is only a spoken language from what I know.**

 ***that really did happened I was 6 hence the scarf that I really do wear most of the time**

 **Preview**

 _'Jay it's now or never' Eurro called_

 _"No wait i think i have it" she reached_

 _"Jay!" they cried running out of the building_

 _Delta aimed his gun "damn it it's out of range" he cursed_

 _'Take them to the base Juliet ill report back in 2 hours tend their wounds and necessities'_

 _"He's out of range. We can't him any more" M'gan cried_

 _"Great" Delta huffed "now Juliet's team leader...again"_

 _"Shut it. Your first priority now is elsewhere" she glared_

 _"Yea yea Ms leader" he mocked_

 _"Damn Jay always making himself the hero" she sighed_

 **Thanks for reading please follow and review till next** **time!**

 **updated 6/20/16**


	3. Orders

Blue jay and her team had waited for 30 minutes they were beginning to get squeamish some repeating the same question once again, some more than others "Jay any time now" Delta whined lightly nudging her elbow messing her angle with the binoculars "Not yet" she mumbled focusing the sight on the device "well when is yet?"

"Where here" Aqua lad announced

"Perfect. Then were off" Jay commanded walking out of the shadows her team behind her

"Elegante" she glared "Hola El pitufo," he scoffed "I knew you were coming back" he chuckled darkly stirring ville in his hand "and yet manage get through breach protocols like... mantequilla" She clenched fist tightly holding the signal silent "And finally, your product got into market" He snickered smugly "not entirely Mis niños. I have dispersed out several other facilities"

"We have tracked down seven main suppliers leading us to you" she responded monotonously "Mi niño that is where you are wrong, those weren't dispersers" he chuckled "they were enhancers and in my hands I have the final product" he announced chugging vile in flick of his wrist he dropped it on floor with a crash of glass. Jay unclenched her fist Bruno showed up growling and baring teeth at the transforming man, she was reluctant to unsheathe her sword ' not yet she called to herself 'not yet'

* * *

"alright team scratch out the old plan and for gosh sake turn off all the bombs Phoenix. This plan is not meant for the list" Juliet projected the blueprintson to the table "my team will confront Elegante while you ransack the three main laboratories in search for three certain chemicals that Romeo here will align to you. Super boy and Aqualad you'll head to lab one, khaldur I need you to keep a leveled head with me okay. Robin and Kid Flash you'll be lab two, Artemis andM'gan you'll head to lab three. Delta will be waiting for you here" she pointed at the map "at the third storage to complete the antidote a concoction we have ready. When I unclench my fist you'll get ready to attack and when I unsheathe my sword you here ArtemisEurro and I will receive three pieces each we will be stationed here in the 8th docking. We are here" she pointed "at the central control room, he's most probably stationed in the 4th docking, lead him out to the 8th to the left of the entrance. The rest of you weaken him, with your strength super boy you aim for the legs and back, Kid flash you distract him from our attack when you see a vulnerable spot we will give him a dosage. Understood" They nodded' "one more thing, you must be careful with the chemical"

* * *

'Jay!' Delta called through intercom 'he's almost gone, we have to go!'

'Not. Yet. Stay down' she commanded roughly through mental link watching the man transform into a fierce breast. It's limbs elongating as the skin burned off exposing the tightened muscle mass and bones. The hollow crunching of bones was heard as the mass moved in a jagged motion.

They stepped back a pace. Jay reached back taking hold of the guilt she drew her sword 'Data complete. Archers and snipers let's move in' The teams ran past her as she ran the opposite direction climbing up to a platform above She grabbed one of Delta's snipers and ran the other way uniting with the others

"Lets hurry" she paced watching behind her as the rest were working on their part, kid flash led away as the rest hurried him forward

"Eurro you go here." Kay appointed "Artemis you take the left side of the exit intake the right"

They separated ways Artemis crouching down her post. Eurro gave Jay thumbs up to her direction. Artemis reflecting the gesture Jay set up the sniper testing out the motion a well as the zoom, slipping in the antidote filled rounds she took aim. The side door burst open. Metal flying with the sparks from the electrical system, Jay shielded her eyes from the debris as it fell upon her. Taking a good look at the humanoid monster she shot the first round lodging it not so far from Artemis's arrow. The scientist turned around to Artemis swinging its muscular arm wreaking the platform she was on. She jumped off in the nick of time rolling to the floor away from them

'Artemis are you okay' one asked

'fine' she responded gruffly

'Done, I'm going down' Artemis reported

'Go' Daniel responded 'I'm going with you'

Eurro took aim and shot the last bullet. "Jay it's lodged, his skin hardened" Eurro informed

"I'm getting it" she stated more to herself than him 'try keeping him steady'

'tell him that' robin interjected

'I did say try' she responded monotonously running to the mutated male. Dodging past the speeding boy and martian she ran to one of her own teammates "Delta. Lift" she commanded sprinting to him. Delta knelled down he threaded his hands making a step for her. She jumped onto his hands launching her up to the ten foot mutant with a flip. Avoiding the punches and grabbing hands from it's flailing arms she grabbers the syringe like projectile she raced to find another opening in the flesh.

The mutation had finally gotten sick of the speedster he reached out an arm reattaining him at the palm of his hand. Super boy jumped in from above only to be halted by an extended limb falling into the same predicament. They cried in unreadable pain as it began to tighten its fist around their torso. Jay looked over its shoulder looking at the pain filled face of her comrades. Reaching back, she gripped the hit of her sword unsheathed it from its cover she stabbed its back. It roared in pain throwing the two against a set of steel pipes knocking them out. Jay grabbed the bullet lodging it into the open flesh. The man was beginning to backtrack from its alternation. One arm reached to grabbed her firmly while with the other it ripped open the sheet of metal jumping out. Landing it raced to a helicopter that waited on a circular platform. The helicopter flew away the platform leaving behind the remaining nine

'Jay jump off its now or never' Eurro called out "No wait I think I have it" she reached

"Jay!" they cried running out of the building

Delta aimed his gun "damn it it's out of range" he cursed

'Take them to the temp. base Juliet I'll report back in 2 hours tend their wounds and necessities… whatever I'll be back'

"He's out of range. We can't him any more" M'gan cried

"Great" Delta huffed "now Juliet's team leader...again"

"Shut it. Your first priority now is elsewhere" she glared

"Yea yea. Ms Leader" he mocked

"Damn Jay always making himself the hero" she sighed

"How many are injured" she asked striding back to look at them "even minor injuries are viable"

"Wait aren't we supposed to be going after them! He's getting away, we can't just abandon 'er" robin snapped at her. She shifted her gaze down pulling back her goggles

"You're close to her. I know" she stated flatly "WE as a team trust her judgment and if she says to leave her be then we leave her no matter what situations may pass. If you as a team want to go after her you will have to get through us your infiltration in our teams business can become threat o her safe return. If so be that you do interfere we will eliminate the threat. I just hope you trust her enough to do so as well" she turned back to her group walking into the thick brush of the woods behind. The young league looked at each other with agreement following from behind.

The group reached the shaded area of a large tree that was linked up with thick vines and moss little light coming up from the canopy above. "Finally temp!" Delta sighed with relief tripping himself face first on the cool lush green patch of grass

"Delta get off the grass" she commanded roughly

"nooo" he whined into the dirt with a motionless pout

"you don't know who's stepped there" she pried slightly

"I don't care" back talked into the soil

"fine then you're in charge of the perimeter watch. Romeo- Eurro, open the door. Phoenix you're with me." she looked back at the other team "bring all the injured people with me, the fast one goes first then sit in a descending order to the least injuries"

"Where are we supposed to put them?" Artemis asked doubtingly as she adjusted her grip on kid flash's arm that was hooked around her neck

"Wait he can't walk you should have said something sooner" she looked back at the boy wonder and whistled "B. Come here" Bruno ran up to her with a sad face "help get him in" Bruno lifted him up onto his back following not a stride and a half away from her

"In here" she grabbed a handful of the over grown vines pulling them off to reveal a white entrance. Bruno walked into the spacious white area. The group stared in amazement

"This place is usually empty but we brought a few more extra objects" Romeo stated staring at a wooden table

"You guys carry this around every where?" KF uttered in disbelief

"No, just on recon missions we take extra precautions with missions like this usually takes a couple of days in preparation"

"How can you even hide a place as big as this" he exaggerated

"They don't see us where were supposed to be but they'll see us where we aren't" she responded looking over at the limping boy "where's it hurt?"

"My ankle" he winced adjusting himself n the chair. Juliet raised his leg softly taking off his shoe inspecting the raw flesh underneath it

"When that thing threw you the impact must have been taken by your ankle completely, I'm surprised it's not entirely fractured, it's just a light sprain" she reassured motioning a hand signal to Phoenix. He reached into one of the many drawers pulling out various items and placing them into a deep tray before turning them over to her. Grabbing a roll of bandages she wrapped his ankle earning a sharp his of pain "You'll be better soon, keep this hearing pad on it and put it on top of a chair to lower the swelling" Bruno marched out the door looking about for his second charge. Robin sat on the grass hold a knee to keep his balance; Bruno trotted inner to him nudging his chin as he whined softly

"I'm sure she's okay boy she'll be fine" he muttered into his warm fur

* * *

Jay opened her eyes snapping back into the conscious world "whoa not okay definitely not okay" she rushed looking down at the floor her head was facing

"You are awake I see" a silhouette spoke "Elegante this is… too cliché, even for you" she pointed out "dark cellar cell… hiding in the shadows… you petting a black fluffy cat, you're drowning your game"

"There have been... Budget cuts and this is my cat; Peluche" he smiled at the cat "Oh right my cheesy line comes next!" sarcasm poured from her mouth as she cleared her throat "you can't keep me here for long I have friend who will surely come after me any minute now!" she repeated deeply then paused "now it's your turn to dissolve into the shadows, with an eerie laugh, saying that that's what I think and that they'll never get passed your guards yadda yada yada"

"Am I really that predictable" he questioned "Yea you kinda are... Sometimes" she shrugged against her restraints

"Well at least I'm not so predictable" he nodded suggestively "Yea you're not TOO bad of a villain" she prolonged

"Wait why am I taking a word from a kid like you" he disrespectfully spat turning his shoulder to her "Why am I listening to an old man ramble on" she huffed turning away "Anyway I will be sure to prevent that from happening ever again. But for now I'll continue to do what I do best" "Failing?" she cut off with sass "Smart mouthed kid" he spat back "I'll be back for you when your ready to tell me where you've taken the substance z"She

She tisked struggling against her restraints; a thick rope was tied around her torso restraining her to a chair also tying her ankles to the legs of the steel chair. Tugging her feet apart with the constant motion she managed to pry the string on her torso loose, but not yet enough to take off but enough to help her slip off her arm cuff and grab hold of one of her many hidden knives, she slid it onto her hand just out of vision. With the swaying motion of the sharp pull, she fell onto the floor "I'm okay I'm okay I'm okay" she reassured herself.

Just then a pair of armored men came in one holding a rolled up leather that he rolled out on a table feet away from her vision "time to get to the fun part of the day" the man smiled she winced at the pain in her head one of the men pulled her chair back up, the man throwing a fist at her cheek bone then another to the other side. She lolled her head back slowly, swallowing the blood in her mouth "just say when" the man laughed 'binky, Mr. anger issues' name is going to be binky' he threw a punch to her abdomen hard enough to throw her back to the floor 'Mr. strong man holding the chair is bobby's' binky grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her up into the air along with the chair "tell me what's on your mind, boy" he sneered. Jay hummed lightly at a tune "hu what? Sorry I was busy thinking of this old song I heard once" Binky grew furious throwing his arm back about to hit her again "T, hold up I think it's my turn to have my fun with the runt" ' when did he get- of course there's a door right behind them' she began to hum again "you know I've killed many people in that chair," she stopped humming, staring at them wide-eyed "ew what if one of those people were sick! And I request that you please stop talking you're interrupting my song" he fumed "you wanna down with them cause I'm sure that there having a good time in""no wait let me guess! Tokyo! I hear the hot springs are heavenly in the winter, no wait what about Paris, knowing you probably sent them to France for some delicious croissants" she cheered with sarcasm. Angered he slammed a

"no wait let me guess! Tokyo! I hear the hot springs are heavenly in the winter, wait what about Paris, knowing you probably sent them to France for some delicious croissants" she cheered with sarcasm. Angered he slammed a fist into her chest "I sent them on a nice one way trip to hell, and you'll join them real soon" he snickered almost evilly. She cackled startling the three into shock "I think you mistook me for someone who cared, besides I'm sure the fare in the underworld is better than this place, probably smells batter than your breath" the man hit her with brass knuckles ' hit me with your best shot, dun tun tun, why don't you hit me with your best shot dun tun , hit me with your best shot dun tun tun tun fire way' she sang "shut up!" he growled hitting her on her temple blood trickling to her mask 'this is lovely, but as rob would put it I'm not feeling the aster'

* * *

"Hey you super kid" Juliet called "My name is Super boy" he corrected with a frown "Yea well I caught a glimpse of your back, come here and sit down" She motioned him to come "There's nothing wrong with my back" he corrected lightly "Just sit down and face the wall" she urged him roughly. Super boy did as he was told and sat, Juliet grabbed a gauze and placed it on his back sticking it in place "this will help the healing poses and stopping a bruise from forming, it will feel warm for a while" she patted down on the

She walked out looking around

"Hey you boy with B. come inside" robin looked to the other people making his way to the green door "Sit"

He sat down eyeing her suspiciously she turned back and arched a brow. She closed the space between themselves as she spun in her chair a tray in her hands "How close are you to Dan" Juliet subjected putting on a pair of gloves "Close" he shrugged She hummed in approval "she's always bragging about her younger brother, never could have thought it was you" she added pulling out small fragment of glass from his arm "In a manner of speaking I am" he winced "Turn the other way" she grabbed a cotton ball dabbing his cheek before pasting a band aid on the scratch mark "we have about another hour before she contracts us. You can relax around with the guys" He sprang off the chair walking over to the table where her team was asking with Wally

"I bet three jolly ranchers" Romeo placed "Two fun sized milky ways" Phoenix bid "Three full sized snickers" Eurro challenged "Dude are you crazy!" Delta yelped "I fold" Every now questioned their hand looking at Eurro poker face "Three aces!" he slammed the cards on the table. Faces of defeat flooded the table as he gathered his prize

"You guys bid candy" KF arched a brow "It's not like we have money randomly lying around" Phoenix reasoned "wanna play? Next round is go fish" he shrugged "Alright"

"I never thought could ever find myself in this kind of situation"

jay glared a glare that could challenge the bat himself "who in the world makes these stupid crossword puzzles!?" she growled throwing the booklet across the cell into a puddle of blood that came from the once bleeding nose of Binky. She stared at it with a blank expression "why did I do that!?" she roared lividly "I hope the mini-drones I sent get back soon" she poked at bobby with the tip of her shoe "you didn't move did you?" she rolled him over "good cause I don't feel like giving anymore injures today"

* * *

 **Hey wat's up you guys I'm sorry I was gone so long I did something very stupid and sprained my left wrist saying that I missed finals, can't write, can't type, had to retake tests. The exact day before I last posted my aunt grounded me for being with friends, so no electronics so no updates. Julian and Nathalie helped me with a bit but they had finals too so this chapter is short there for I shall update soon…** mua hahaha

 **Favorite and Review** t'ill **next time!**

 **edited 6/20/16**


	4. Wound

**RAHHHHH! IM A LION! Legit just woke up my hair/ mane is looking great. it is currently 90 degrees Fahrenheit so enjoy this one cause I made it a little bit longer in this, not air conditioned apartment.**

"Tick tock it's time" Jay muttered

Juliet raised her eyes from her cards wearing her best poker face as everyone wore theirs. A high ring beeped from the computer behind her, she looked down at her cards before looking back up at them, she threw her cards down on the table spreading them out with an open palm "full house!" she gloated with victory pushing her spinning chair away from them arms raised in excitement

"Seriously! I had that!" Delta huffed as it was soon mixed in with the other voices of disappointment and defeat throwing their last cards onto the table with frustration

"Alright guys fun time's over" she turned around "Robin's done" they walked out of the base one holding the curtain of vines up for each other with her in the lead of the eleven people plus Bruno "we have only two devices for transportation each one can hold only about two people each. We have to choose two people from each team"

"I can get the ship here and that way we could all go" Miss M suggested kindly

"No, it's nice for you to offer but too many people on the job could cause chaos and disorganization leading to more injured than rescued. We could like to keep that like that" she declined

"Okay if it's the necessary precautions" she settled with

"I agree after all they are necessary precautions" Kid flirted before Artemis shoved him roughly with her elbow "Ow" he frowned

"I'm going-" Robin cut off "he came here with me it's my responsibility" he reasoned

"I do believe that he should go, without a doubt"

"As for my team I'm taking Bruno, he and I make two that leaves us with only one candidate left for departure"

The team looked around at the remaining four "I'll go" the blonde volunteered "I mean it's not like we can all go, Mr. Precautions"

"Alright were ready." she said turning back

"Wait" Super boy stopped them "what about us?"

"You have an injured in your group be sure it doesn't hurt. The rest of you could help me by keeping an eye on this place as well as them" she turned to her group with a glare "and you four don't" she paused "don't" she repeated menacingly "destroy base again, I will be watching you"

"Let's go" she led turning away from them

"She just repeated herself didn't she" Romeo questioned the other three

"Yea she just did. Guys were in deep dirt" Delta scoffed nervously

"wait, again?" KF asked at them

"It wasn't me" Eurro stated defensively walking away with his hands in the air Romeo and Phoenix following behind him leaving them to look back at the last one, Delta.

"Hey don't look at me" delta stammered "itwasnt all my fault"

* * *

"Bruno and Robin will get the widest board while Artemis and I will take the thin board; they have both been programmed with the coordinates she sent" she prepped throwing the two hover board on the floor making them levitate inches from the floor, Bruno jumped on it immediately Robin stepping onto it hesitantly "just keep your balance" Juliet jumped on helping Artemis "when we take off lean forward this thing can go up to 30 mph with the right conditions wouldn't want you to fly off"

"Were here." She announced "behind the green area" Bruno shifted behind the trees as the four jumped off

"Here but where is she this is a lake" Artemis examined from afar

"Enhancing image to 3d model" Juliet activated her map as it popped up blue imprints of the land around them "late night swim anyone?" she joked Artemis looked at Robin with a questionable look

"Alright so at these temperatures our body heat will lower fast, so we have to keep moving, Robin you'll be the most exposed to the temperature drop than the two of us. You should have at least twenty minutes, Bruno will have even more with his thick fur, but because of your body type you'll stick close to Bruno here just in case we take too long." she threw both a full face plastic oxygen mask "You'll need these"

Bruno stepped into the cold water one paw hesitant after the other finally chest deep in the water he dived down deep the three following soon after, Juliet turned on her flashlight turning it through to the space in front, they swam at a pace trying to ignore the stinging cold surrounding them. Soon the space in between them was blocked by a wall of metal they followed the markings all the way down and they found an entrance, diving under they reached a pocket of air as they climbed on the ledge Juliet helping Artemis and Bruno helping Robin with a tug from his cape.

Robin made her way down the hall hiding behind every turn making her way through avoiding the other guards that passed by, finally reaching down to an air vent she grabbed hold of the bars pulling herself up with a single arm her legs curled under her used to support herself with the soles of her feet. Unscrewing the entrance she jumped off at the loss of support she threw the screws behind an old crate along with the cover placing it delicately as not to make a single sound. Using the same crate she climbed up on it going head first into the air vents. "Man, I'm happy I'm so small any bigger and this would be a very uncomfortable trip." she remarked as she crawled her way through taking two lefts she found herself a dead end looking through another cover, people having conversations over coffee. "Mm smells nice but wrong place" she commented with a whisper taking a turn back 'Jay are you there?' she heard through her ear piece static covering over the vowels "yeah I'm here" she responded taking a sharp right 'I brought Artemis, Bruno, and Robin along with me' Jay grunted into her speaker as she climbed up a ledge 'good, I'm in the air vents, making my way to the main computer, one of my drones had been taken down before it could return my data. Is Robin online?' she asked putting and ear to the floor beneath her arms 'here' he responded 'I need your expert hacking skills; I'll be at your location soon. As for Bruno and Artemis I need you to shut down the main power cell so when you get to the location you wait for the go and you shut down all the lines; I'm sending coordinates to you now. As for Juliet you hmm…' she thought aloud climbing up another ledge 'a guard took my sword before I was knocked out I have some info stored in the hilt, retrieve them and meet us at the main entrance' she recalled 'on it'

"You two, erm three stay here in wait for Jay" she reinforced running off to the adjacent hallway.

Jay looked down the incline; turning back she slid back to the lower level crawling to the left to see through another cover "Robin" she whispered pulling up the steel plate "up here grab my hand" she reached down clasping hands with his pulling him up inside the vents, poking their heads down Jay spoke "Go ill contact you promptly" she dismissed her "take Bruno to get their quickly we won't be long either" Artemis looked at the dog who had his tongue sticking out with, she looked back up them but looked at Robin with a questioning look "I'm already taking the dog with me so.." "uh-" he cut off "just trust him you'll be fine" he reassured. Jay placed the cover back in place passing over it following her brother. They both stopped after many turns and loops, looking down through the cover they laid down shoulder to shoulder as the vents became wider, they watched the guards move around.

"Should we go?" asked Robin turning his head to her

"not yet let's wait for Artemis." She paused in thought watching the guards clear out, she tilted her head looking up "Crezi că Bruno speriat cu întreaga plimbare călare (You think Bruno scared with the whole horseback ride?)

"Ce zic he chuckled

"Hei în timp ce așteptăm vreau să aud o glumă ? (hey while we wait wan'na hear a joke?)"

"Ce zic (Yea)"

"De ce Peter Pan acoperi mereu? (Why does peter pan always fly?)"

"Ce? (Why)"

"Pentru că el nu terenurilor (Because he never lands)" she laughed

'Jay I have your swords' she sighed 'couldn't you have given me a better job' she nudged one of the unconscious guards with the sole of her foot

'I sent Artemis because I know that you will another day you will get a day with dynamite, fire, end explosions and as of for them I hope today we don't have as much'

'fine whatever I'm going to chill here for a bit til we get going'

'alright,' she responded 'Miss archer you at location?'

'guards are surrounding in numbers I'm going around'

"Let's move in" she said to Robin pulling out the cover placing to the side dropping down bellow "be careful some guards might still be lingering around" she looked in both directions eyes widening as a reached for her "Robin jump!" she alerted; with leap from the two they went away from the center of the room. A robotic spider stood agilely on the tips of the six-pointed legs

"This isn't like Elegante…" she paused at mid-sentence avoiding one of the many rays pointed at them "Argo! They teamed up" she rolled under the robot to unite with Robin "Robin Argo's all over this, these are his machines, the only week point is its head" she dodged again though getting shot on her arm by another beam that aimed to her "the only problem is finding the real one without getting shot by the lasers. I'll be fine with my chest protector, but you'll be vulnerable against it" Robin jumped to dodge throwing a couple of bat-a-rangs to one of the six faces before ricocheting back "whoa guess that won't work" he stated in shock as it missed his neck. Jay reached into her leg pouch retracting a small mirror throwing it at Robin; Robin caught it and looked at it with a slightly questionable look. "Deflect," she called out taking out her small horizontal sword from the back of her belt ricocheting it back to the same head that shot it exploding it.

"That was too easy… they're up to something" she murmured "I got this computer I might not be as good as you at hacking but I'm that we've got"

"Whoa this doesn't even need of my handy work it's in practically open for anyone to see." he said surprised

"Robin we have to get out of here" she alerted 'Juliet gather up with Artemis we have to leave here NOW!'

'Understood'

'Artemis got that abort mission' she told her

"Jay what's wrong?" he asked bewildered

"no time ill explain on the run" she rushed pulling him along "it makes so much more sense why as Argo working with them" she mumbled to herself

"Jay what's going on? I don't understand what you're saying!" he expressed

"This place is going to explode; there was a high order of explosive shipments, one of our other main customers is Argo a biomechanical scientist; strayed passed that and works with elegante who wants to get rid of us after we ruined his biggest trade"

Juliet ran into an intersection Bruno and Artemis behind her, she frantically looked both ways "Juliet!" Jay called out running to her halting in front of them "Argo's here." Jay informed

"Great" she huffed sarcastically "well we ran into a guard up ahead he booked it, informing his palls. We have to get out of here before they find us"

Alarms blared red wailing as steel doors closed down from the ceiling

"Lockdown" Jay mumbled in thought "rob where's the nearest exit?"

"Robin opened brought up his computer from his arm typing quickly "this way" he directed, the four followed him going under the metal separations came down closer to the ground. When they reached a dead end "I dint understand the map says there's a hallway in front of us unless…" he approached the wall knocking on it "hollow, well have to take a diffident route the wall is too thick to bust though it now"

"Move over" Juliet commanded she reached into her back pouch taking out what seemed like a pen. She aimed the tip at the wall, with a click a red beam came out smirks flying "smart" Jay commented

"This thing can cut through four-inch walls in seconds. But this will take a while" Juliet continued

"Make the hole smaller just to cut down the time intake" Jay cut off with a nod she turned her pen to diffident dimensions

Robin continued on his computer typing into it when a hand came over his mouth dragging him away without a sound

"Were through" Juliet informed kicking open the two-foot gap. They crawled through watching one of the platforms falling near the floor

"Where's Robin?" Artemis asked frantically through the blaring

"We have to go!" alerted Juliet

"I'm not leaving without Robin" Artemis argued

"We can't go back now!" Juliet frowned

"I don't know how you guys work but we don't leave a friend behind" she stepped up

"The door is falling we don't have many options"

"stop" Jay barked stopping ending their words of disagreement "you two arguing is taking up too much time" she reasoned "well find Robin you two get out!" Jay pushed tripped them to their knees pushing them under the wall as it was about to fall barely missing Artemis's ponytail "now there's no room for discussion" Jay stated smugly through her comlink

"Stupid Jay" Juliet groaned

"Does that happen often?" the archer asked

"More often than not" she sighed "anyways we have to get going, we don't know when the place is going down"

* * *

"Bruno find Robin" she hopped onto his mount patting him on the neck. Bruno put his snout to the floor sniffing around the last place he stood; he lifted his head to the air smelling deep into the air. "got it boy?" he barked running to the direction they once came from. But stopped in front of a wall, he looked up at her "hidden door" she thought aloud knocking on the wall an ear to the wall listening for a hollow sound. She pushed down on the door, pushing it into open and reveal Robin passed out on the floor of the dark room. A rag was thrown next to him. Reaching she grabbed it smelling it with a quick inhale "chloroform; nice" she looked back at Bruno who stood at the door. "boy come" she called, opening the front pouch of his mount she took out a small syringe and bottle she pierced the top of the bottle pulling out a small amount of the liquid in.

Just as she positioned the needle at the rubber opening Bruno growled; showing his teeth to the darkness of the room. A dark-clothed man came out flicking on the light revealing two more well-built men "ambush" she huffed "guessed as much" she lunged at the man to the left of her tackling him down by his knees to her level punching him in the stomach

"Nice try brat" he smirked throwing a punch at her jaw throwing her across the room.

She retracted her fist in emotionless pain though she had fingerless gloves she could tell the now tender flesh was bruising

"I have under skin armor" he bragged as they stood

"Thanks for telling me" she glared charging at him

Bruno had the other man atop of him trying to pin him down, but Bruno wasn't being taken down so easily. He jolted him off like a bucking bronco finally he standing on his hind legs falling back at full force letting him body slam the man with 120 pounds of muscle rendering him unconscios.

Jay jumped over him squatting lowly sliding her leg under him dropping him easily with confusion from the six foot drop his head she sat on his back pinning him down losing consciousness as she had hit him behind the head with the but her trusty sword "moron" she moved off of him moving back to Robin who still lay asleep, grabbing another sterile needle she poked the needle into his for arm pushing in the clear substance. Robin gasped in air quickly like a drowning person "Bruno down" the dog laid down next to her, grabbing a rope she tied his hands together at his wrists tightening them firmly and she pulled them over her head and around her neck, mounting him first on the back end as she sat down herself.

"Ugh," Robin groaned disorient "wha?"

"Rob it's Jay you were drugged, I gave you a counter knockout you'll feel week for a couple of minutes, try not to move too much and let the counteractant work" she informed guiding Bruno with gently tugs ion his fur

"Wake now?" she asked leaning forward as Bruno reached top speed

"Ugh. I'm definitely feeling the aster" he shook his head shaking off some of the confusion

"You'll be a bit numb for a few, the counteractant wakes you up but your body's got to fight off the rest off" Bruno took a sharp turn skitting his paws to a halt running off once again

Finally reaching an opening the building began to crumble under them "what's that?" Robin asked now more alert of his surroundings

"We're above water, not under anymore" the view from the platform to the water was getting higher and further from the surface of the frigid waters "were going. Jay unwrapped his arms from her neck placing them around Bruno's she jumped down into the water Bruno and Robin following after swing to the shore met by a rail of bullets

"Fire!" a guard yelled from the ceiling above

"Run-from run-from to-from" she cried as Bruno sprinted away from the area

"It's a beautiful morning" she sang watching the explosion laughing at the orange glow, unmounting Bruno she reached for her communicator "Juliet are you there?" she asked earning light static 'yea I'm here Artemis is injured she's losing a lot of blood I think one of the guns nicked one of her main arteries'

'We're taking her to our base we have no other way' she interjected

'We can take her to mount justice-' Robin suggested

"We can't wait any longer" Jay spoke "If Juliet says it's bad it has to be bad. For her, a stab is normal shell tell you to deal with it but not this we have to! Listen I'll send you with Bruno get to temp base get the others bring them there then we leave. So just go" reluctantly he took Bruno on one of the hoverboards

Flying through the trees, she reached her teammate holding a tourniquet on the younger girl's arm wrapping a bandage on the cut.

"How are we getting to base? We only have one hover board" she asked worriedly

"You take it by hover board, it's five miles. I'll be right behind you." Juliet nodded taking the unconscious girl to the hover board hovering it up to the direction. "Don't get left behind"

"no promises" she stated stretching her legs as Juliet left with a gust of wind

Megan landed the bio-ship as Jay guided them in the dark with lights; everyone ran out of the bioship "we heard what happened to Artemis how is she?" Aqua lad asked the question on everyone's head

"She's in surgery. Phoenix Juliet needs you ASAP" Jay informed; phoenix ran into the shadows "as for us we have to wait and get patched up" she glared at delta

The group entered the large doors. M'gan made way for a man who was hurdled her way "Hey! You guys watch it!" Jay barked as the older male stood

"Sorry about that" he apologized mildly before continuing to fight as all the rest of the people in the large room cheered them on

They moved through the chaos as a clustered up a ball of squished teens. They came forth to another metal door though this time smaller. The door opened with a strong pull crackling slightly at the movement, the next room was a bar as quiet and empty as it was

"Island number 3 Two MC units" Juliet called out as the group sat down. The bartender ran to the center of the U-shaped island

"What can I get y'all?" he asked leaning on the chest-high table

"One shot of moonshine" she called out

"Hey you can't drink alcohol you're a minor" Robin cried out

She looked away in thought before turning back to the bartender

"Make that half a shot or a special number 2. Whichever suits you best." She waved an arm in insignificance

"I'll have a zombie" Delta cheered jumping into the spinning bar chair next to Romeo who drank some other concoction

"What can't take the pain" Daniell teased pulling off her hood and mask to quickly drink her beverage

"Fine I'll just have a water" he glared "now keep your part"

She laughed "to bad I already got mine"

She turned to the other group "Don't just stand there. Come and sit"

They sat reluctantly "five lemonades for my friends Uvo" the bartender have a thumbs up as he slid them each their individual drinks. Seconds after their drinks two medics walked by attending them each

"MOTHER FREAKING FREEK GOSH DARN BLOODY HELL!" Delta cursed in pain grinding his teeth as he hit the table with his fist

"Aw," she taunted "Can't take a little pain Delta?"

"FREAKING SHUT IT Jay YOU TOOK YOUR STUPID SHOT!"

The medic wrapped Jays arm with a white bandage reaching to grab a syringe

"Half of one there's a difference" she pointed out knowingly taking a sip of her cocktail

"MOTHER FREAKER!" he cursed

The other medic attended the other group who attentively watched Delta get stitches in his open wound. Juliet came back in with Phoenix behind her ordering a soda each. The younger league looked at them with anticipation.

"She's fine she'll be joining us when a bit of the sedative wears out" The group sighed in relief

"A shot of moonshine" Delta grunted

"Half Uvo. I think I'd rather have you in pain than drunk" Daniell reasoned with him despite his throaty growl

"A ah a" she corrected in a singing voice "Don't complain you brought this upon yourself" she took a light sip of her drink "if I ever –ever- see you-"

"then don't look" he spat

"ah but I will be" she wavered her voice factually

"Shut up Jay" he mumbled

"Make me." she challenged calmly "oh and guys, don't worry too much about the alcohol. We use it as a makeshift anesthetic were on low stock. Place got ransacked about a week ago, so medical supplies are at an all-time low that includes anesthetic" she took a sip of her beverage "that's why squeamish here is crying"

"We'll get even ... Soon" he gritted through his teeth a smirk playing on his face

"At least until we finish getting treated" she dismissed

Delta hummed aloud as they walked along

"Hey, that's jingle bells right?" KF asked

"kind of" he smirked evilly "listen"

"Oh no, what did you do!" Juliet cried over him

"Jingle bells this guys hell

She's too dumb to see~

The motorcycle

Turned unicycle

Led him to a tree

Oh~

Jingle bells Delta tells

All the jokes you hear~

This dude here

And that gal there

Are total senseless twits"

"Hey!" Juliet and Phoenix yelled in anger ignoring the chorus of laughter behind

"What did I miss?" everyone's head faced the voice that approached them

"Don't move around too much you'll bust your stitches." Juliet suggested not looking up from her drink "Uvo a water please"

Artemis sat with a wince receiving the drink gladly. Placing down the glass, she met with a pair of large brown eyes a messy set of hair atop from them

"What?" she stammered slightly

"Sparrow what are you doing here?" Jay asked looking over the table

"Finished my mission" he cheered with a grin

"I see- want to join us here," she asked, much to her delight he climbed right on top of the tall bar stool sitting down at the end of the table "guys this is sparrow; my protégé, sparrow these are some of my friends" she introduced briefly

"Hi I'm sparrow nice to meet you" he smiled. They practically melted at the innocence of the action his brown eyes looked soft with one look they could practically feel the softness. She ruffled his hair playfully "Jay, you should have seen it!" he exclaimed jumping out of his seat a fist outstretched "I was like pah then pow!" they all smiled fondly of the child's antics "Red showed him and Blue tackled him but then he got thrown away and then Hunter tripped him and she- and then- Milo pinned him down and Tracker handcuffed them! It was so cool!" he exclaimed with pride

"aww, you're just soo cute!" She exclaimed restraining him in a tight hug rubbing her cheek against his he struggled to get out of the clasp with as little effort as he could put in "stop" he giggled "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Oh, yea! Hey isn't today your birthday!?" she asked teasing

"I knew you wouldn't forget!" he gleamed with happiness

"I couldn't get you a present but as an advancement for today and Christmas I'll give you this" reaching behind her waist she unclasped her belt folding it into his arms "this is a sword passed down from my teacher's teacher all the way down to me and now to you, though I was a little older than you I think you're old enough to take care of it" his eyes gleamed with awe as he took out the 8 inch silver blade "also here's thirty bucks go to the arcade with your team it's your day off enjoy it!" she smiled through her mask ruffling his hair. He hugged her tightly sheathed sword at hand "thank you so much" he looped it through his belt holes "I'm so cool! Bye Jay bye guys" he waved to her team and then turned to the others "it was nice to meet you, bye bye Jay's friends" he jumped off to a jog muttering to himself "I can't wait to show Milo she'll be so jealous"

"You have a protégé?" Robin exclaimed

"Yes. Yes, I do." She boasted "He's so adorable, he just turned eight today" she smiled looking at everyone's shocked expression

"Ever since when have you had one?" Robin asked in disbelief not yet believing what he heard

"About two years now, he's taking alpha classes. So I was chosen to be his mentor" she stated proudly, she looked at everyone's expressions "alpha class is a program for chosen individuals to breed them to become leaders like me, though I don't have as much experience eh- the system's complicated" she shrugged

"Hey Jay were going home I smell like old shoes and have to win idiot here at poker.. damn jolly ranchers" Juliet and delta stood and after bidding everyone farewell most of her team left "well be waiting at the apartment when you want to return"

"We should be going too, it has become late and I have yet to report to batman about today's occurrences" Aqua lad announced standing from his seat

"Artemis try not to force yourself too much you'll mess up your stitches" Jay reminded holding out a hand, taking it she too stood and they made their what out of the building "Oh and rob, you don't have to worry about the alcohol, they give the minors an imitation, it takes off the edge from pain but when you ingest enough you can become a little tipsy" she shrugged; Bruno ran up into the group approaching the two a toy steak in his grasp. They looked at him as he passed them not so soon after he looked at them. With a trot, he approached M'gan nudging her hand with a squeak from the toy

"Okay now I'm hurt," Jay said with a dramatic face climbing aboard the bio-ship

* * *

Robin plopped down on his bed as soon as he had changed out of his costume and took a well-deserved bath to ease his muscles. He sighed running his hands through his warm dry hair when he heard a tap, he peeked open his eye but closed it dismissing, but soon opened his eyes at full alert as a loud booming knock was heard again this time almost 20 times louder. He sprang up in search of the sound, he looked through the window looking at Daniell who hung from one arm, she motioned him to open the window. When he did he was greeted by a winter raged wind blowing off his entire warmth in an instant. "Dan, what is it?"

"Come on the roof" she pointed a finger above

"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed "it's below freezing and I'm in my pajamas, no way I'm going out there"

"bring a blanket" she reasoned "hey I'm in my pajamas too"

The two lay on the roof an individual blanket covering them each, a scoff cutting the butter light atmosphere

"What kind of blanket is that!" he laughed aloud pointing at the justice league blanket

"Hey I'm not busting your pickles about your batman pajamas" She defended

"Hey it's cold and these are warm" he argued

"Are hose ears on the hoodie?" she reached over and pulled the hoodie on over his head "they are! How cute!" she awed as she hugged him

"Stop it!" he laughed playfully pushing her away "besides I got an excuse what's yours?"

Coughing nervously, she responded "I didn't choose it anyways" she huffed wrapping it closer to her "Idiot got it for me as a 'funny' anniversary present"

"Anniversary present?!" he questioned

"Whoa calmează-te (calm down)! Okay, now you see what you made do! I only say things like that when pressured" she huffed with a frown

"Well..." he continued

"The anniversary of the team's day of becoming an official... Group, we exchanged... presents" she burst out laughing at the last word

"Who did you exchange with?" he inquired

"I got idiot some-" she refrained a laugh she continued "neon pink spandex pants with 'sexy beast' printed on the butt, he had to wear them the day after, on a mission"

"You are evil" he laughed

"Why thank you" she smirked brushing off the last laugh "idiot's funny like that"

"Why do you call him Idiot? I haven't heard you call him his name" he thought aloud

"That's how it makes it even funnier. On our first real unsupervised mission, he got there late, unprepared, and with no pants."

"Some of that sounds slight familiar except the pants part" he smiled

"Somehow I think I know who else you're thinking of" she replied smugly laughing shortly after

"So how's it like being leader?" he browed

"Well first let me give you an out layer of my team, the eldest one in the group is Eurro at almost twenty followed by Juliet 17 at a month older than Phoenix. Then it's Romeo 16 and Delta at 15: Me being the youngest." Dick hummed in response "Juliet and Eurro help keep the peace, Phoenix goes with the flow, Romeo and Delta bring a bit of fun into the mixture. I just hold things altogether hoping that we don't explode the base again"

"Ha and I thought it was tough"

"You bet it, only gets worse on solo missions. I return hoping that they, at least, exploded the base and not the universe with their antics" He laughed off silently "it sometimes feels like I have to babysit kids, well except Juliet and Eurro I trust those two" she sighed watching light snowfall "The Treacherous Two returns, you know I still have the camera and videos. You know I gave you hell with that thing"

"That one time when..." Dick started

* * *

 _ **"Hey, Daniell I can do it now! Look" The three-year-old boy cheered as he dragged his friend behind him with a tight grip**_

 _ **"I'm watching I'm watching!" she giggled angling her camera**_

 _ **The boy breathed in deeply as he puffed out his chest. Kneeling down he flipped back again and again consecutively, preparing for the final back flip when he suddenly his leg caught in something throwing him against the large red and white tent. The tent collapsed with a puff of dirt looking lopsided and deformed**_

 _ **"Oh ho ho Spun m** **ama** **ta** **(I** **'m telling your mom)" she chuckled running off with her camera in hand**_

 _ **"No! Come back!" he screeched tumbling after her**_

* * *

"Or that one other time..."

 _ **Five-year-old Daniell turned on her camera waiting for the red light to flash**_

 _ **"Hei Dick uite lebede (Hey Dick look swans!)" she pointed catching the attention of the four-year-old "Am de gând să-l animalele de companie I mun'na pet it!" he exclaimed standing up from the lush grass, Daniell stood angling the camera on a box before accompanying him to the lake**_

 _ **"Hi!" he chirped running to the birds, the birds though clearly less than happy by the running boy**_

 _ **Dick came running back with a swan biting at his behind**_

 _ **"Daniell!" he cried tears brimming is eyes**_

 _ **" ce zic (Yea)" she responded chillingly**_

 _ **"ajuta-ma (Help me!)" he wailed running to her " Hei, nu leaduceaici! (Hey, don't bring them here!)" she stumbled back running into the camera dropping it onto the wet grass**_

* * *

"We went running to your mom with bite marks" she reminisced

"How is that camera even still intact?" he disbelieved

"No idea but it's one tough nut" she shrugged laughing "that time you overheard a conversation with your mom and thought I was leaving the circus. You turned hysterical"

"I was 7" he reasoned "how should I have known"

"You still cried" she laughed shortly

She began to hum softly "great idiot it stuck in my head" she growled

"Jingle bells? Doesn't it get stuck in everyone's head?" he scoffed in question

"Yea, but this one's different we had a contest of parodies and he made his of our last supervised mission in the alps and it goes a bit like this...

Dashing through the snow

On a pair of broken skies

Down the hill we go

Crashing into trees

Blood is spattering

(B) and she just lost tooth /erm me

There's no time to spare

So now here's the truth

(E)Jingle bells this guy's hell

(B)She's too dumb to see

The motorcycle

Turned unicycle

(R)Led him to a tree

(D)Oh Jingle bells Delta tells

(G)All the jokes you hear

(P)This dude here

(J)And that gal there

Are stupid senseless twits!

"Yay" she pretended to cheer she slumped slightly groaning the last words "Yea but what's sad is that he actually won"

"Ha" he sputtered

"Yea that was about six months ago my second molar hasn't even come out yet!"

"You're still losing teeth!" he chuckled

"Ey" she defended holding her hands up in a defensive stance "I might be a little older but we're technically still same age" Silence fell as he chewed the information slowly

"You know" she began falling back into the plush snow "after all the planning of pranks" she sighed looking at the stars Dick looking as well "I feel like painting the Batmobile pink"

Alfred made his way up the stairs walking through the hallways of rooms he got to Dick's room he knocked and waited for a response, after not receiving a word after the third time he opened the door only to find a bare room window open exposing the room the frozen temperature outside. He looked out the window finding footprints on the ledge of the windowsill then suddenly a burst of laughter from the roof caught his attention

"What did you say" he sputtered with laughter

"I said I feel like playing prank on Bruce, like painting the bat mobile glow in the dark hot pink" she cackled

"I would sincerely recommend that you not."

The two turned around to find Alfred standing behind them both

"He-hey Alfred, watch'a doing here" Daniell laughed nervously

"That should be my question for you two" he responded

"Mmm just chilling" she smiled at small pun

"I see it's safe to assume so" he humored "well I've come to announce tree has been set up"

They pumped in cheers when Bruno popped out of a heap snow following behind them they entered the house walking down stairs (gliding down the railing like a tightrope) to the living room. The tree sparkled with bright lights, ordainments still not yet hung

"I left you with the task to hang the ordainments as well as the remaining lights," Alfred said grabbing his coat "I shall be going to pick up some extra items."

"Okay Alfred have a safe trip" Daniell dismissed as the door closed "let's begin"

They started with the bottom rising to the top that was until they reached no more

"Man how many yards is this light thing*" she complained

"We have two six feet" he counted

"In other words, we have a lot more work ahead of us" she groaned "how about this you hop on my shoulders and you reach the top and I take the center"

He shrugged a right shoulder in agreement

"Hey, where's Bruce?" Dick asked "he should be helping us"

"He's the attic remember, Bruno's helping him take down the ornaments"

"Oh." he figured

"Speak of the devil" Daniell smiled "Mr. Wayne your back"

He looked at dick and chuckled into his shoulder coughing roughly to recompose himself "What are you two doing?" he inquired placing the two boxes on the floor next to them

"Reaching the top of the tree" she pointed out

"I can see that." he said

Dick jumped off her shoulders opening one of the brown cardboard boxes "these are all of them?!"

"You're going to help us right?" Daniell asked with an arched brow

"I am" he responded factually

"I got this side you take the other side" she grabbed the box and placed it on the left side of the tree

"That took forever" Dick sighed

"Yea but were not entirely done yet, I brought something you might remember" Bruno passed her a small red rag wrapped round its self, grabbing it she placed it in his hand

"I thought the tree needed a personal touch" she added

Opening the last flap saw ceramic piece one small child's hand print on each side "this is one my mom made us do for the tree" he fingered the letters written on the piece 'Daniell 3 Richard 2'

"I thought that I should give it to you because with my traveling job I can't keep it safe. But I know you will" she smiled watching him place it on the tree

"Thank you Dan" he smiled

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I'm back it's been a while but I'm back! I based a lot of the characters off of people I know**

 **Uvo- middle name of a teacher I once had in eighth grade**

 **Sparrow- my little half brother, who I miss dearly(tear) - no he's not dead!**

 **Milo- a friend I had a little kid before we moved**

 **Elegante- my cousin? Auntie's son I hate him so I made him the bad guy**

 **Argo- cousin's best friend (mua hahahah)**

 **Peluche- I was going to give him a Rottweiler name peluche but I decided against it cause then I would have to add him with the story along with finding a bite yo' butt name for the cat; too much work**

 **Also, I want to clear some things up with you people. MY NAME IS SPELLED CORRECTLY!**

 **on my birth certificate, my mom wrote Daniell not knowing it had an 'E' at the end. Why I don't change my name here it's because I find my name cool and unique I got a news flash from our sub this morning during roll call, he was expecting a guy. ha! Too bad sucker!**

 **Please review and favorite**

 **Major gramar and format updated 8/5/16**


	5. Hidden

"ah ah ah ah ah" the alarm cried, Dick groaned cocooning himself in his warm winter blankets trying to muffle out the noise: but it continued. finally deciding he reached his arm out and over to his side table pressing down roughly on the snooze "ah ah ah ah ah" it continued. wait he just pressed the darn thing; twice! He opened his eyes seeing Daniell at his ear her phone to the exact same tone of his alarm.

"Hey Rick you have school today right?" she asked sitting crossed legged at the foot of his bed

"Yea" he groaned sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes "and school tomorrow"

"Two days from vacation?" she cocked her head rapidly falling down onto the mattress stiffly

He yanked off the blankets throwing them over Daniell tossing his feet over the side of the bed "Yeah today we go to class get some study time, then Tuesday we take the test" he stretched with a stifled yawn "that's why Bruce told me to stay behind to rest instead of patrol, I still stayed up late though" he stated ironically

Daniell threw off the still warm covers "I'm going with you to drop you off at school"

He raised his head pensively "alright" he shrugged walking to his closet to grab a towel "I'm taking a shower"

"I'll be here you know… going through your things…" she smirked dastardly opening his drawer slowly

Alfred stood at the front door holding two folded coats on his arm and a backpack in the other waiting patiently.

Dick ran out of the room Daniell on his heels pulling on her boot jumping in order to keep up "you are not winning this time, Grayson!" she battle cried

"In your dreams Danny" he called back running down the stairs

he was taking the lead as she knelt to tie her shoelaces, and with the last brilliant idea she threw her leg over the railing and slid down passing him with a smirk "Count your words!" she laughed at him, he quickened his pace down the stairs turning to the entrance where Alfred waited

"Too late Dick!" she scoffed thanking Alfred for her coat, Dick pulled his coat on with an angry puff and pout putting on his hat. Bruno pranced over to Dick licking his face "Bruno stop I have to go" Bruno complied with a soft bark as he netted his under his arm

"Bruno sit and stay, I'll be back soon" she ordered with reassurance walking out the door to the car where Dick awaited taking a drink from his thermos

"Nice car" she commented climbing into the back seat "last time I sat in a car like this it was stolen"

Dick coughed in surprise "Stolen?" he choked "you stole a car?!"

"I never said I stole" she added with a finger raised, Dick sighed in relief "it was Delta; I was co-pilot"

The car stopped and Daniell opened the door stepping out so Dick could pass "have a fun-" she snickered "day at school" he gave him a quick hug before leaving. He walked up the path through the main entrance and into the hallways

"Hey Dick who was that?" a girl asked him

He shrugged insignificantly "A close relative"

"Whatever" she shook off with a curt shake of her head "come on we have to get to class before the first bell"

* * *

The car drove with a silent audience, Daniell looked out the window the whole way back to the manor; thanking Alfred for the ride she scampered off inside all the way to the training room Bruno to her side. "Hey Bruno can you fetch my bag" she pointed; Bruno barked and trotted over to the bag. Daniell watched him grab it as she herself stood to get a water bottle from the mini fridge. Bruno placed the bag on her head and sat. She reached and took it off opening the zipper of the black bag, she stopped and then quickly closed it; Bruno gave a confused look with his head tilted to the side. "Hmm… I'm sure one day won't hurt" she told him doing her beginning stretches, he approached her with a sound of disagreement. "It'll be fine Bruno" she coaxed "Besides I feel... preppy" she smiled stretching further as to reach the bandages on the chair. Bruno took the bag to his jaw taking it away as he left the room looking back at her, trotting out to the hallways away from her vision. She wrapped her hands in the white bandages "Quiet" she sighed with disappointment as she threw herself to the floor beginning with her push-ups

Dick sat in class jotting down notes sighing as the teacher's monotone voice echoed through the student filled class. Math was his forte his best subject, but when you have to sit through the deep explanation of something you already know; class gets boring and the teacher is speaking so flatly it makes you want to bang your head on the table. Still, he sat through it writing neatly in his notebook the only sound now was the persistent pace of the scratching of his pencil against his paper, the stale smell of black coffee that sat on the teacher's desk silently steaming from the heat it had. He sighed deeply as he looked at the students beside him. Sleeping. Class was called in an hour early to finish by midday, seems that the other students couldn't take the 7 o'clock class. He was a bat he was used to late nights and early mornings, to begin with, but this was a different level. He wasn't feeling the aster now, but never the less he had to go through this.

"One more lap" Daniell pushed sweat trickling down her forehead. She stood on her hands walking around the perimeter of the room. Bruno yawned widely as he sat on the bench next to the entrance. Daniell flipped to the back to stand hands raised; they fell slack to her side as she dusted off her hands on her sides. She hummed "let's see Bruno; what should I do first?" she asked him. Bruno yawned loudly tucking in his tongue "let's see I'll just do some sit ups then what?" she pondered aloud rewrapping her hands "I'll then do a one hand handstand! Whoa, this is getting fun!" she chuckled as she walked to the rings jumping to reach them she pulled herself up to making a line with her arms. "Nice" she commented under her breath with a smile

* * *

The bell rang and it was time to go to third period; English language arts. The preppy teacher did the introduction where she placed a paper on the projector and then said with her happy voice "for the test this semester you'll be doing a six paragraph essay on the depiction of fatherhood in the recent books we read. Little Women and Treasure Island in comparison" the class went to a chorus of aw's as she handed out the template "today you'll be starting the rough draft so we can start tomorrow with the essay" he sighed heavily holding the paper in his hands as he began to read the instructions 'Using a double bubble map compare and contrast the depiction of fatherhood in-between both Little Women and Treasure Island.' He looked down to the second section of the paper 'to make the four body paragraphs find quotes from the books to support your thesis. Write down the page number and paragraph you have selected next to the quote and book name' he took out a spare piece of paper and began grabbing one of the books that a student passed back

* * *

"That was refreshing!" she cried as she stretched walking out of the shower room. She walked down the corridors a damp towel on her hair Bruno walking beside her with her equipment on his back "Hey Bruno let's play in the snow besides it's not every month you get snow" he jumped up at the word 'play' and ran up to the stairs so fast she was sure it could make Wally feel ashamed. She walked up the staircase when Bruno passed her again with the same speed he used maybe more so. She continued up the staircase ruffling off the remaining liquid in her hair. She ran back down the stairs at fireman speed running to the door at record time; she slipped on her boots then her thick blue and black winter sports jacket. Running outside she was tackled down into the plush snow by none other than Bruno who licked her face with his slobbery wet tongue "Bruno stop!" she laughed half heartily pushing him off. Bruno finally backing off as he pushed a bundle of straps, Daniell took them and stood watching as Bruno ran in circles. "Bruno heel!" Bruno stopped in his tracks running to her waiting for her to put it on him. She finished tying the harness around Bruno; she walked back and plopped down on her sled "Go, Bruno! GO!" she called out to him excitedly. Bruno began to run through the snow to the main streets covered by snow "To the… I don't know yet but GO!" she exclaimed at the second sharp right turn but stopped as something in the back yard caught her attention "Mr. Wayne, What are you doing here?" she asked him

Bruce stood at the top of the four steps near the door arms crossed to maintain warmth "Alfred suggested that I was to get some fresh air as to staying locked in for hours" he sighed a push of white appearing from the cold

"He's smart you know, I respect him" she stated to him fixing her grip on the reins

"He is and I respect him too" he agreed with a nod

"I'm going to help him after Bruno's exercise" she proclaimed with excitement "But wait, are you just going to stand there this whole time? Cause without a coat you can get sick no?"

"Yes I can, but I'm going back inside in a minute to freshen up" he concluded

"Alright I'll leave you to get your air then" she reached and lightly snapped the reins and Bruno stood to continue and when she was far enough she began to sing "I know a song that gets on every body's nerves everybody's nerves yes on every body's nerves and this is how it goes~*"

Bruce watched them continue on the dog effortlessly pulling the small wooden sleigh behind him. He sighed heavily opening the door walking back in.

* * *

Dick walked out of class it was finally time for a break, the school gave them 20 minutes to relax and do their necessities before they went to their last two periods. He reached into his pocket taking out a bag of candy that Daniell sneaked to him before he got out of the car. At long last something was going to his favor; he opened the bag and ate one of the delectable candies. A snowball suddenly hit his head and he turned to the direction. "Hey Dick" the girl greeted sitting next him on the bench "hey Babs" he smiled back offering some of the candy "how were your other classes?" he sighed speaking back with sarcasm "peachy" a student looked on behind them fixing their position on the second floor aiming impeccable as they all knew him for. he fired hitting his victim directly where he wanted. Richard jumped up from his seat a shark sting crawling down his back "what the heck Luke" Barbra yelled back at the boy who stood laughing to the second floor "what!?" he exclaimed as if he were innocent "I was just having a bit of fun with the rich boy. it's hilarious" Barbra glared at him as Richard tried to guide the object out from the bottom of his jacket "jabbing an icicle into Richard's jacket isn't funny" after the small scolding he huffed an ignorant remark and vanished out of sight. "what a jerk" she glared at nothing in particular. Dick looked over sadly at the spilled candy, haven fallen into a patch of half frozen dirt.

* * *

"So Alfred what chores can I help with?" Daniell asked

Alfred raised a brow at her never having heard someone ask for chores "Pardon me?"

"Chores, I want to help you do chores" she repeated

"I usually do all the chores around here but since you seem so persistent I will bend my will"

she smiled as she grabbed the broom softly from his grasp "I'll start with sweeping, you just tell me where"

"oh my seems like we might need the blueprints of the entire manor" her smile turned into a nervous one as she followed his though what seemed the elongated corridors "you shall begin here" he instructed

"don't worry sir I'll get this done faster than ... kid flash himself!" she bragged watching him walk away; she turned back to the room with a deep sigh "somehow" she placed the broom to the floor sweeping it at a rhythmic pace

* * *

"So much for a beautiful day" Dick remarked to himself through his teeth trudging through the stagnant halls to his next class, his feet taking his to the room in an auto pilot like manner, this next class was P.E. usually he would be excited to go to the physically demanding- muscle revving class, but today. today was a free day, and they always-ALWAYS- played the teacher's favorite and most serotypical game.

Dodgeball

Don't get him wrong he was generally good at the sport, after all, his secret identity's training helped his him with his now abnormal yet natural agility, fast reflexes, and quick speed, not to mention his quick thinking; but that made it all the worse, he had to try, for the sake of his secret identity, he had to level down his 'abilities' as well as taking a firm grip on some while being pushed around but with dodgeball, it was the worst.

He changed into his PE gear walking out as he shivered from the cold, a thin Gotham academy T-shirt, shorts, and running shoes, was definitely not the best type of winter gear.

"alright boys line it up against the wall" the coach called out watching the 'all boys; part of the class move to the wall "Alright Ladies, today we will be playing... dodgeball" he bounced the ball in his hand

* * *

"Alright Alfred I'm done" she sighed with exhaustion leaning against the broomstick "you know, after that, I respect you far much more than I did an hour ago, how do you do it?"

"All in a day's work" he answered chalantlly

"hey so what next?"

"well I shall be going to the market for some the supplies along with some, should I say Christmas shopping, though I should hurry, I have still to make lunch" he rushed walking to the door"

"hey Alfred, maybe I could make dinner, I know how, so you can go for a couple of hours, besides Christmas shopping lines aren't exactly, should I say, brief" she concluded

Alfred wasn't exactly fond of the idea but "I suppose so" he acknowledged

"With my cooking you won't know what hit you" she ran off to the kitchen the broom dragging along behind her knocking over a vase catching it just before it hit the floor "whoops, sorry" she winced running off again

"I'm more worried about what I can't see coming" he ended walking out the door

"hmm, a little more... where did I put that blasted-" Bruce cleared his thought catching her attention "Mr. Wayne what are you doing out of your dark office? I thought you were heading back?" she raised a brow

"I needed some more fresh air to think again while the computer finishes an analysis" he paced "What are you doing," Bruce asked slightly more attentive than a few seconds earlier

"I thought Alfred might like a break or a fresh perspective on your table. That and I thought Alfred could use an extra hand around the house" she gave a permissive shrug

"Why that is nice of you" he thanked walking further into the large kitchen

"Thanks." She smiled "oh and by the way can you help me with something"

"Sure"

"Can you reach on the top shelf and get me some of the oregano"

He reached effortlessly out the small canister

"Thanks and in the highest cupboard to the left is the salt can you pass that too please"

He looked above to the highest cupboard; he left the kitchen in search of the small stool. Walking in with the stool at hand he returned. he dropped it rushing to Daniell who lay conscious on the wooden floor

Daniell opened her eyes seeing in doubled vision looking through the glass window two silhouettes talking 'majestic' she thought through her stupor

"Her vitals were very weak when she was admitted here, we found her medical file gave her the medication necessary through an iv drip" a figure recognized a doctor talking by no other than Bruce Wayne 'great' she grumbled mentally

"But Doctor what is it that happened?"

The doctor simply shook his head to the side flipping through the papers "I'm sorry, her file states it as a patient-doctor confidentiality" she began to pry her eyes open looking around the room to the doctor "she's waking up, ill send an in a nurse" he thanked the doctor with a hand shake and made his way to the seat next to the bed

"Great" she hissed in frustration prying herself to sit

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine but I think I ruined the food" she sighed "covers been blown. You haven't called Dick yet have you?"

"I did. I've informed him you're in the hospital"

"Just Beautiful," she spat her words covered in sarcasm "when Dick asks what happened, say that I... I don't know got hit with a pan or I... I don't know we have to figure out something"

"We?" he arched a brow at the word

"Well as long as what I say in between is stays in this minute and memory not even- especially Dick. Not a single- single- word to him" she glared

* * *

The large front door opened, with the help of Alfred Dick took off his backpack and heavy winter jacket and coat.

"Alfred where's Daniell," he asked worriedly

"In her room Master Dick, resting hopefully" he commented

"Thanks Alfred" with no other words he ran up the stairs in way too her room

"Daniell?" he called out entering the open room to find not Daniell, but Bruno curled into a ball onto of her bed; his head rose upon his entrance "Daniell?" he called again. Bruno stood jumping out of the bed he barked at him getting his immediate attention, motioning with his head Bruno began trotting out of the room. Dick followed him rapidly leading down to the training room where sure enough there Daniell was practicing flips on the horizontal bar; seeing him she launched herself off doing a quadruple summer salt to land only inches in front of him crouched solidly.

He gasped lightly as she stood "Dan!" he examined frantically "aren't you supposed to be resting?!"

"Calm down Dick I'm fine, just a small bump, that's all" she scoffed slightly dusting off her hands "Nothing major"

"You were in the hospital!" he denounced

"So" she shrugged unimportantly before reasoning "I'm not dead or anything yet so calm down" she laughed at his expression

Alfred stood outside the room overhearing their talk knowing about the conversation at the hospital room "Master Bruce are you sure sure want to keep this kind of information from him?" Bruce looked up "It's what she wants. I won't go against it" he turned and walked away

"Richard J. Grayson. I. Am. Fine" she huffed convincingly "If I wasn't, then they wouldn't have let me ou tof the hospital"

"Alright" he agreed unwillingly

"Good cause I made lunch" she smiled "a dish I was taught, I'm sure you'll like it"

He raised a brow but tucked it back in as they walked back to the kitchen immediately engulfed by a familiar smell "she taught you?"

"every last detail" I smiled with pride "well what are you waiting for let's eat"

"It tastes just like I remember it" he sighed with content following Daniell down the hall

"thanks, I tried my best, ill teach you and leave Alfred a couple of the other recipes. You and Al will be the only ones to know the secret family recipe"

"other than you" he added shuffling his hands in his pockets

"hey let's go to the mountain" she piped

"why?"

"so we can get the layout of how we're going to place out pranks also were going shopping at happy harbor shopping district" she smirked

he gave a happy go lucky smile though it held a more sinister meaning behind it "ill go tell Bruce to get the zeta tubes ready"

"While you do that I'll bet my backpack and Bruno" she sighed

"Ready," Dick asked fixing his shades

"Yea," she remarked

"Why are you bringing your sled?"

"Because I don't have a snowboard, and it's good for holding cargo"

"The coordinate are set" Bruce informed

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne" she gleamed

"Please call me Bruce when were in the house" he corrected

"Okay if you're the most comfortable with that" they walked through the zeta beam Bruno barking right behind her

"Were back" she sighed Bruno was all over Robin licking his face with his slimy tongue being cautious of his glasses

"is anybody here at this time?" she asked

"hmm Conner and M'gan live here, Wally might"

"let's hope you're right and it's just the two of them, that way they don't catch wind of what were doing"

"well what are we waiting for let's get started" running off in separate directions they began writing down the potential areas and items they would need

M'gan walked out from her room colliding with the path way Robin was walking by "hey Robin what are you doing?"

He stood speechless for a fraction of a second "nothing just, taking measurements of some things" he thought sharply

"oh, do you need some help?"

"no thanks I'm fine" he declined tensely "I'm done anyways" he ran off at a pace

"hey look what I found in the air vents" Daniell pulled out a muggy brown ball of nastiness she held far from the tip of a stick "You know this reminds me of this one at the back end of my back yard there was this dead cat carcass that it's organs were pouring out and its lungs were still breathing and…"

"Ugh no please stop. I want to be able to sleep at night" he gagged as he neared the wretched smell

"okay yeah I agree Ima go throw this out, it's gonna make me sick as well" she pinched her nose "then we go shopping"

* * *

 ***this is a future reference so if you read the rest of my future fanfics then you will know what I'm talking about**

 ** _Hey guys sorry haven't updated and this chapter was really bad, but I've been busy with stuff for NJROTC. But the next chapter will be delayed a couple of days due to the fact I shall be going to boot camp! Yay, I'm excited and scared for what we shall do there. Wish me luck on my week away!_**

 ** _Review and follow_**

 ** _updated 8/4/16_**


	6. Reunions

**|December 23|**

 **Wayne Manor 5:59 AM**

"It's morning Dick get up!" she shook him lightly "it's 6 am now" she shoved him a little rougher "you have to study beforehand come on!" she let go of his shoulder taking two steps back "it that's how you want it" she whistled softly and Bruno came tapping his way in, she kneeled down wrapping her arms loosely around the back of his head whispering a word into his ear; he jumped up at the command turning in a circle as he softly jumped on the foot of the large bed. She smirked wildly walking around the bed crawling to him looming over his shoulder "get your lazy batman butt up!" she cried hitting his face with the extra pillow Bruno jumping on him knocking the air out of him

"I give!" he exhaled

"You're going to get out of bed?" she questioned holding back

"Yhes" he wheezed breathlessly

She whistled once again Bruno jumping off rolling onto the floor leaving Dick grasping for a breath. "How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"Come on you make it too obvious" she shrugged "your shoulder twitched a second when I came in"

"I heard you get in"

"no you didn't?!"

He rolled to the end of the bed to stand with a jump stretching back "I'm a bat you know"

"Whatever" she shook her head wildly shaking off the remaining moisture from her shower "here's a bit of water to help you wake up bat"

"I'm already up" he huffed whipping his face

"good so now we can study" she smirked dragging him to the door "we've only got 3 hours before you have to go to school for your five-hour long test"

"I am very overwhelmed for this" he sighed sarcastically

"I know, just try to hold onto your excitement" she laughed handing him a textbook

"Bye Dick good luck" she hugged him as he left for the tests, she climbed back into the car closing the door "hey Alfred can you drop me off a few blocks down from here"

"Of course" he responded though she knew he was questioning about her request

She hopped out of the vehicle and to the snowed pathways turning to watching it drive off; she began to walk. Taking a turn from the block she entered the a glass door with the jingle of a bell.

"Thank you, have a nice day" the clerk called to her

"You too" she smiled the package in her hands. She walked down the street passing people by; couples with their children, vendors, adults rushing to get to work, people walking their small dogs that wore funny little Christmas sweaters. She crossed the street fixing her grip on the packages, the light counting down slowly. She passed the gates walking down the cement path before going to the snow covered grass her boots crunching down on the thick flesh of pale white, and stopped. She placed the package on top of the surface taking a step back placing the other portion on another leaving the last one to rest on her arm.

She sighed heavily a refreshing breath leaving in a puff of white "well ... Um," she scratched the back of her neck "it's been a long time, since, you know. I was by a couple years ago but and I wasn't aloud- I could get myself to see- to be here after even all this time… but you know like you two used to tell me 'better late than never' I still have the scarf you made me" she chuckled lowly "yea well I'm here and I don't know what to say… Mr. and Mrs. Grayson" the two graves sat silently in the snow the wind blowing lightly against the bouquet of flowers that rested at the foot of their graves. She talked for an hour talking about the recent occurrences of the past five years, but through her expressed delight, she felt sorrow. "It was nice to talk to you two I'll be back to talk to you more later" she waved bye as she walked down the many unknown tombs that were placed in rows to the numbers. She stopped in front of one placing the bouquet at the base of the grave that read

'Mathew Solace

A dear teammate and beloved little brother'

she cleared off the snow of his grave as she did with the others dusting off her hands, she once again stood in front of the stone "hey Matt I came just in time for your 13th birthday, I got you some flowers" she smiled weakly "though I know you weren't very fond of them I got you your favorite the chicory ones and some wild maypops you were always saying how cool they looked back then, be happy cause they cost extra" she sighed heavily "sorry I didn't visit after two years, well you know Erro hasn't spoken much lately he's actually opening up a bit more, but still he hasn't been the same since you left, he has yet to completely laugh, well we managed to squeeze a smile out of him to that's some progress." She shrugged with a nervous laugh "Your big brother is such a… big brother, I wonder if he has been able to visit you" she sighed as snow began to fall "well business is as usual, every one's doing fine, we've still got that funny looking snow globe you gave us, we all really like it you know, your brother really cherishes it." She took a deep sigh "so I have to go, I also have older sibling things to do, see you soon.. Though, hopefully not too soon; bye" she waved a goodbye as she began walking out the cemetery to the direction of the manor.

She opened the front door shaking off the snow from her hair like a dog taking off her snow-packed boots, Bruno jumped up from his place on the floor of the couch running up to Daniell to give her the closest kind of hug a dog could give his paws resting on her shoulders as he licked her face "whoa call own there bud" she laughed "come now let's see if we can ask Bruce if we can go to the mountain"

'Blue Jay B-10 Bruno ' the computer announced

"Hey Daniell" Wally greeted from the couch

"Hey Wally" she saluted with two fingers "where's everyone else?"

"Supper boy's in the training room, Artemis is in her room, Aqua lad went back to Atlantis, and M'gan's in the kitchen." He paused for a breath "say where's Rob?"

"He's busy dealing with a common enemy batman has him face alone" she chuckled as he gave her a confused stare "hmm maybe I should put myself to work, how does pie sound?"

"Awesome!" he exclaimed

"Alright let's get started" she turned away to hide her sinisterly innocent smile

She walked into the kitchen taking off her gloves to throw them on the couch "so M'gan how do you use the stuff here?" she inquired

M'gan hearing her question placed the cooking utensil at hand on the table cleaning her hands on her apron "well the stove and oven is over there the refrigerator is around the corner, and to the right of it is the first pantry where you'll find the canned foods, junk food, and flour. In the second you can find the pasta, cereal, peanut butter, jelly's in the fridge, bread…"

"in summary all the breakfast stuff," she pointed knowingly

"Yes" she responded "I'll be making lunch over here so if you need anything you can ask me"

"Thanks" she watched her walk away back to the place she first began "alright let's get this ready"

She placed all the items on the table counting them off as she placed an unused type of item for the recipe. A union.

Bruno walked through the corridors in boredom looking for something to do, turning the corner he found one of the superheroes messing around with the other pet. He trotted to them in hopes of playing with then. "Hey there fella," the superhero approached "what's your name?" hepet his head reaching for his slightly hidden engraved collar "Bruno; nice to meet you boy I'm captain marvel" he introduced. Bruno barked and licked his face, he liked this person "come on and play with Wolf and me" as he approached wolf they began to sniff each other curiously as the reminded themselves of each other, Bruno barked in excitement as captain marvel grabbed a ball "hey Bruno let's see if you knowa any tricks," he threw the ball a couple yards away down a corridor calling out for them to fetch. Bruno jumped back in pursuit of the rolling ball while would simply stood and watched him go after the blue ball "aw come o wolf you can do it too, just do what he does" wolf knocked his head to the side in bewilderment "aw come on wolf" he sighed in defeat hanging his head. Daniell ran past the captain at a pace stopping at Bruno who ran back with a ball for her "hey boy, I'm going to be leaving now so stay, I'll be back soon" she told him with a hand through his white fur. She threw the blue ball at captain marvel "take care of him will you." She told more than asked as she ran to the zeta tubes.

* * *

Daniell ran from the platform to batman's main computer in a rush "hey Batman, Rick sent me the text," she slowed down to a half stole looking around "he's… not here?"

"Yet-" he corrected as he continued to type on the large keyboard "his tests ended thirty minutes ago, Alfred has gone to pick him up, he'll be here in five minutes."

"Oh, well, I guess I got here a bit early" she stammered sharply "…I guess" she shifted about awkwardly scratching her head "I'll be over here…" she pointed "just sharpening my um, swords and stuff" she took a turn to the chair stationed a couple feet from her last position taking out a small pocket knife from its sheath.

"I'm here" Dick announced upon his entrance

"Good, there had been a recent robbery of technology and other various other items,"

"Like what?" Daniell asked

"Tools, electro magnets, and other small accessories," he paused "They left a letter at each location" he pulled up pictures placed in certain locations on a map on the computer screen

"Cite 1; I have two bodies joined as one when I stand still I run and run, but when I stop what I count continues on… a riddle?"

"The Riddler" Robin pieced

"Who's that?" Daniell asked

"a villain we fight from time to time completely into the riddle thing" he briefed hastily

"Wow, do you guys get many of those" "yea"

Batman cleared his throat gaining their attention

"Two bodies joined in one" Daniell paused in thought

"Standing still while running and when it stops, it counts continues on…"

"An hourglass-" "Time!" they answered in unison "jinx," they glared "double jinx, triple jinx, quadruple jinx, quintuple jinx-

"Richard! Pay attention" batman corrected with a glare

"Sorry" he replied ignoring Daniell who laughed at him behind him

Daniell recovered quickly composing herself lightly "there are three more"

"Cite 2; I grew in darkness but I shine a pale light, round I am, and always a lady's delight" Dick read

Daniell's face lit up "a pearl, grows in an oyster, pale, round, and often worn in jewelry"

"That was fast" he commented

"Bertha used to always show off her engagement ring, with the same riddle I saw no end to, you were too young to remember" she brushed off with her hand

Dick shook his head continuing with the next "Cite 3; with three eyes as dark as night, I knock down 10 in a single strike"

"Three black eyes, knock down in one strike," Daniell thought aloud "a bowling ball" Dick solved

"Three holes, a strike, adds up nicely" she concluded patting his shoulder

"The last one, the fourth and last location he was spotted"

"Quad I may be, but tri and change me and you shall see the key" Daniell ended "is that a spelling error or does he not know how to spell?"

"The Riddler isn't someone to make mistakes without purpose" batman informed

Daniell nodded with a finger pointed to the screen "quad and tri are both numeral prefixes; four and three,"

"Four I may be; like a triangle and square" Dick added leaning closer

"But the key? What would that be?" she paused in thought, she looked to the side to see Richard's smile that held a light laugh "yes I know I rhymed, lock it up" she rolled her eyes with a huff

"We should figure out what an hour glass, a bowling ball, and a pearl have to do with this" he questioned

"We're looking for his location right so those could be clues to his location

"A bowling alley, a jewelry store or a type of pawn shop, and what about the hourglass?"

"Time, the grand Gotham clock tower," Batman entered typing the coordinated into the computer " Benjamin's bowling alley is the closest one to the original point for miles, then there's Darlene's jewels where they house one of the few largest Akoya's pearls" three red spots presented themselves on the map as the screen zoomed out on Gotham city

"hey batman can you connect the three locations with the last place he hit," with a touch of a few keys he connected them into a square

"quad, the square and the triangle represents the tri as in three"

Batman stood from his chair walking past the two who watched him "were going to check out the areas on the map-"

"Wait how are you going to get all four locations in one night, there like at least 12 miles in between each one-" she questioned

"I thought you were going to join us seeing that you had nothing else-" he trailed off "unless you don't want to.."

"I'm fine with that" she cheered silently with a fist pump behind his back "I'm going to change. Be back in a flash" she ran then stopped to turn to him "pun not intended"

"Dick you going to suit up as well?" he asked running to him

"Yea" he answered running off

He pulled on his shoe running back to Batman "what took you so long?" jay bluffed

"Shoe" he explained blankly

"Oh- well I didn't expect that," she said light stunned, "I thought you were going to give me some kind of sly remark"

Batman jumped into his car "let's go" the two talked into the car about the same when Daniell stopped him "oh, and Rob for the record, you owe me a soda"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry this was so late as well as short (2,528 words, wow that's one of the shortest chapters) but I was gone from home for like an entire month, and just got home about two days ago, ill try to upload, if not I might put it on temporary hiatus depending on the responses. Thanks guys**_

 **Minor update 8/4/16**


	7. Games

|December 24|

Some there in the middle of Gotham 2400

"You can leave me at the intersection to the left" she jumped out of the high end vehicle running her way to the front door kicking it open she ran back down from the side a strong revving sound coming as the garage door opened she parked her vehicle next to his "I got an extra one if you need"

"Who the heck's house did you just break into!?" Robin exclaimed

"My house, I think- but hey! I got a motorcycle" she smiled throwing away the fact that the house's front door was semi broken and hanging from only two hinges "you shrug that off!" he exclaimed as he motioned to the door "how am I not surprised" he sighed slumping into the seat of the batmobile with a hand massaging his temples

"Good to know you have faith in my humanity, so you the motorbike or not?" she raised her brow

* * *

"This is amazing!" he cried with delight

"I made a couple of modifications, it can go twice as fast as your average motorbike!" she yelled from beside him. "I have one question" he turned "what!" she half yelled "how's your scarf not flying off to infinity and beyond"

"I don't know!"She laughed speeding up ahead of him her scarf flagging quickly behind her

Stopping at the cross road Jay moved the visor on her helmet pressing buttons on the GPS "we separate here, right?"

He moved to his wrist projection sliding his way through the map "yea we'll keep in contact with the com links, batman's just a few miles ahead of, us we should get going about now"

"The engine revved slightly as she sped away from the midpoint

'Rob' she called from her com

'Yea'

She held back a laugh 'it flew to infinity and beyond'

* * *

Robin flashed the light into the closed store, the light shining on old antiques and vintage items. 'What are we looking for?' Daniel whispered

"Anything that seems out of place" replied batman

Robin added in "the Riddler likes to keep his clues hidden so it might be a bit hard to-"

"found it" she piped "whatever it is" she held the object in front of her tilting it as she inspected it further

"what is it?" Robin asked

"Should I know? Because I don't" she pondered lightly "it's just a box, a small gray box, and two button like circles on each of its elongated sides see if you can find something like that."

"I'm in a jewelry store the are many things that match that description" he exclaimed shining his light into the large display cases "I found it" he placed his flashlight back into his belt reaching to grab the small box that was placed on the counter, just in plain sight.

"Easy no?" she smirked looking at her box "hey batman you find the one that's possibly in your area?"

No response

Jay waited for another respectable second "Hey rob see if you can reach batman I can't seem to get an answer from him"

"None from me" he answered promptly

Daniel examined the small box once again going into thought "you think some thing's gone wrong?"

"Possibly, we'll rendezvous at batman's point" Robin clicked off his communicator turning to go to the back window. A faint beep was heard, and he turned to the object at hand, holding it to balance ever so lightly on his hand. The device blinked a light green color cracking open in a dimensional manner spreading open to show a dark green hue. "Hello Robin" the villainous voice of the hologram grinned "Riddler, we already knew it was you" he stiffed "I see you have new partner, but then again so do I. let's see which team has a better end at the game should we say" Robin remained unaffected by the commentary but continued "What game, Riddler?" "just a simple one really, we both have certainty tasks to complete, whichever team does the best wins the prize they most desire" he played "what would we desire?" "If you win, you get your beloved mentor back," the hologram showed batman unconscious on the floor "and if you win?" the hologram returned back to the profile of the Riddler "we get to destroy our enemy, the batman" before he could continue the image disappeared and the small box closed

"Jay did you get that?" he asked

"My box just opened and a riddle just showed up, so I have no idea what you're talking about" she scoffed "Robin?"

"Let's go back to the bat cave" he silenced softly

* * *

"Robin, what happened?" she approached

"Riddler contacted me, saying he wants to play a game." He connected the device to the main computer taking a seat as he typed as sonic speeds "I don't know what kind but if we lose then batman will become an urban legend by the time I reach college"

"I got a riddle, that was the exact same one but he changed it watch" she pressed on the top of the box opening it a holographic image showing its image out 'Quad I may be but tri and change me you shall see, the center point is the key, connect me three, out of four, find out before the shore'

"What the heck is this even supposed to mean?" he blurted

"Let's think of what we already know, four and three are the bases, right?" she continued

"a square and a triangle, to the location. " he pulled up the map once again the red beakers showing the previous sites

"Connect me three out of four, we have to get a triangle out of a square, but after that it slightly baffles me, before the shore? Before as in time or as in, in front of something?" she looked down at Richard who sat in at the main computers chair

"here look, the pare is right next to the pawn shop, if we cancel this one out we should get three points, connect them, and we get the triangle, midpoint is the key…. And got it, this should be the place there keeping Batman" he hopped out of the chair to the stationing area

"Hey rob, how did the Batmobile get here?"

"Autopilot" she paused in front of the door

"You think he'll let us drive it?"

"When he takes down his cape, maybe just maybe there's going to be a slim chance"

"Dick face it your never going to get to drive this magnificent beauty,"

"How are you so sure?" he protested

"Knowing so little of him, even I know, he'll probably never put off the cape. But you know what!" she grabbed his by the shoulders and made him face towards her "Never give up on your dreams, no matter how imposable they are to reach, nothing is ever impossible"

"Robin faked a tear as he threw it off with a finger "Daniel you're right, I should never give up"

"You know you should really become an actor when you grow up, you would fit that perfect category just fine" laughed Daniel putting him roughly on his shoulder.

"You think?" he arched a brow

"Yes, yes I do. But any who we should probably get going" she tapped on her wrist

"yea it midnight, we should"

 ** _Hey, guys so I know it's a bit chopped up, but I've been very busy with other things and, other than a massive wall called writer's block, sickness, I got into a fight grounded, I don't know what happened but it's really short, I hope you can forgive me. but I will make a longer one, seriously it's like 1,240 words, how short, is very disappointed in myself but until next time thanks!_**


	8. Stone cold

sorry for the lateness and it's extreme shortness,but just finished summer school! I failed! yay! On with the story!

"Jay!" snapping out of her trance she looked up at Robin "Sorry, Pokémon crystal I've been trying to evolve my Quinlava to level 36, this games very addicting" she laughed nervously "you seriously have a game boy?! I guess I could call you my OLD-er brother" he laughed at her. She glared at him with annoyance and threw a punch at his shoulder pushing him down on his side "Ow" he whined with annoyance "that's going to leave a bruise" he glared

"Tough luck" she huffed at him with a know- it –all tone "were here now do your bad guy how do we go in?" He paused a second looking up at the large building looking down at his holo-computer "Bailey Johnson high school it's been abandoned but the electricity has been running for the last week and looks like for some heavy tech" he read with a scoff "can't believe we're actually breaking into school, well there's a first time for everything"

Jay burst a chuckle continuing with a funny sarcastic remark "gonna go steal myself some homework and take some of that delicious school lunch while we're at it" Robin gave a laugh with a usual smirk "well there's nothing here" he informed usefully as he stood from their crouched position behind a brick wall. Jay followed behind in each footstep. "for a school it has some good security" he looked up at a small camera watching them from the shadows "looks like they wanted an escape-proof prison" Jay smiled at the thought of a student trying to leave the armed like prison school. Her amusement flat lined as something in the snow afar caught her attention. Taking a few steps to Robin's right just before the darkness of the shadows, she stopped and crouched down reaching into the snow grabbing a small object. Robin rubbed his shoulder viciously through his winter uniform "hey Rob." She placed the two broken fragments into her palm "look familiar?" he reached his hand grabbing the two pieces in between two fingers. With a quick look, he held them to his eye level putting the two together. The bat symbol was engraved into the capsule "bats is definitely here" he confirmed "this isn't a fake" he put the now while capsule into one of the small pouches on his belt "let's go" She shuffled her black combat boots though the foot high snow "aye aye captain" she puffed sarcastically behind him "Doors are locked" she pulled at the handle "duh we don't have an invitation for the sleepover" he huffed she toned her eyes "sleep over seriously?" he shrugged "it's past midnight so yea. A sleepover" she knocked at the walls searching for something "wait look here" he watched as a small red light flickered on and off "maybe we do have an invitation" her voice trailed off "what did you say?"Rob tried to clear out

Ignoring him she rummaged through her miniature backpack, she took out the Ridler's holographic present and examined it lightly. Aiming it at the entrance of the oblong polygenic square she pushed it in feeding it through like a child's shape sorter "give me yours" she drowned. Robin scrunched back at the almost seemingly rude command. He reached into his pouch dropping it into her hand, her not bothering to look back. The light stopped then turned green. The latch released on the door, Robin looked at the door. "you could probably tell me what you were doing" she shrugged "if I did then I wouldn't look smarter and better than you, so expect that to happen often" he looked at her with light shock, the white eye lenses widened "I'll make no comment"

Jay laughed "I'm just kidding... kind of" She whispered to the frost

Jay wiggled the door handle opening it fully. "whoa" Robin gasped entering a completely white and almost desolate with it's four white walls "this gives me the light creeps" she shuttered "feels like a haunted house except less haunted"

he walked in jay at was trying not to stray too far in slight fear of a trap door, but when the recently opened door slammed shut with a loud lock she stared at it with disinterest, though to her it was in a mix of surprise and horror. The lights shut off centering on the center of the room was a small tablet with three words placed simply on them "choose a direction" two small arrows pointing left and right. Robin looked to jay arching a brow. ' **Something's off** ' Jay looked at his hand movements; the sign language they made ' **No duh. The lights** ' he looked at her with an unamused expression ' **Okay then, with all seriousness. What?** ' he sighed exasperatedly ' **I don't know** ' he reached a finger to the pad clicking to the right. A high pitched whistle was the sign of release from the door to their side; Jay led this time, walking in ahead of him. The entrance shut closed. Now less startled than they were before, they anticipated the movement from the white themed door. Jay looked back at Robin who turned his attention to the device. ' **Something** ** _is_** **wrong** ' he restated with more emphasized gestures continuing to read the words on the small tablet 'The first test was of luck, and this one is the first. But remember The more you take the more you leave behind" jay looked at the words with a questioning look ' **can't you just use your master ninja hacking skills?** ' he shook his head ' **it has no connection** ' she looked at him pensively ' **what can you do?** ' he sighed "how do we solve this one?" getting the hint she looked down at the words with a more powerful stare "I don't get this one" she huffed "and usually I'm good at these" the boy wonder thought for a bit tapping on the screen to type in it quickly. The door opened and they were let through 'what was the answer?' she arched forward to him 'Footprints' they went through the hatch once again closing behind them

"There was a man who was born before his father, killed his mother and married his sister. Yet there was nothing wrong with what he did." Robin looked at it with a questioning look "at first glance, impossible. And also, ew." She cringed "anyways, a little help, if you would, know it all prank master" Robin laughed "ha- well let's break this down, born before his father, so in like old language forms, could mean he was born in front of his father" she paced across the room, a hand resting on her chin "so being born got it, then he killed his mother… maternal death?" rob arched his brow as to what she was talking about, jay sighed rolling her eyes "death through childbirth, I though batman taught you about… everything!" he glared at her "yeah but it's not like you would encounter an about to give birth to a mini-villain, watching that ugh" he shuttered with disgust "I would be very disturbed, heavy on the dis" the timer ticked down "true but anyways he marries his sister and nothing is wrong with it? Seriously?" she exclaimed

"sister. define sister." He pondered aloud for Jay to answer "could be someone you're related to or a member of a religious... Oh, I see" Robin stepped up to the hologram "the answer: the father watched the son be born and his mother died doing that, he grew up and married a woman in a religious group" she looked at him "smart" he gave a smile watching the next open.

"The 22nd and 24th president have the same parents but are not siblings, how is this possible? They were the same person Grover Cleveland who served two terms but weren't consecutive" Robin tapped in the answer "glad I took that extra history course way back" she looked on at his typed words "you are a genius thank's for helping me keep what little sanity I have" she said with slight sarcasm "you're welcome" he replied smugly entering the answer to open the next passage "I have a feeling all im doing is feeding your ego" she sighed helplessly as they walked into the next room

"You ask, but If I give the answer, yes I mean no" Robin read aloud as he stood in front of the machine. Jay's eyes lit up shoving him away from the screen fingers quickly typing away at the keyboard. Robin frowned "Um, do you mind?" she smirked "excellent choice of words" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose "why did I even say anything" Jay looked around puzzled as no door opened "um Rob what does this mean" he looked at the white walls but just as they were about to cover the situation a hatch opened underneath them both falling into the black ditch. Dick groaned his head hitting the back of a cramped in cage clearly meant for only one "it means this" suddenly the air became thick and their vision clouded

"lights out"

 **hey, random strangers who happen to be reading, and hello to my loyal , I am back! though I will be putting this story on hiatus until winter... see the thing is that my** freeking **good for nothing mother** **decided** **to invite me. ME. to her stupid wedding practically across the country. I mean what the heck, she didn't want me eight years ago why would she want me now, and most of all show me how "damn good her life is without ME" what the worst off my aunt is forcing me to go. Anyways I have to blow that steam off so I can go about my day.**

 **Shot out to all those faithful followers And for those who aren't** **please continue reading and please review. don't forget to favorite and follow**


	9. Dear, Reader

For those readers who just dont care about the life explanation your truly lovable author will be writing please skip to the bottom last paragraph.

I LIVE! Okay maybe i exagerated abit... Well any ways dont think ive forgotten about you guys... Guys?guys? Hello? Okay you're still there phew... I think. Any who, sorry for my absance... Again... But as you guys know life come coliding with life and i wasnt able to post... Anything! My now non existent laptop is very much verry broken, and that dosent help that i got a bag of corn and a mug for Christmas, i mean what the heck Santa? He must have buget cuts as well. You know to think that i made this when i was 12... Never the less even though i started a year ago im still continuing! Yay! Well its not like i was planing on abandoning this fanfic, but i have started to rewrite everything i had in my laptop onto my phone. I was originally planing to post the next two chapters before Christmas but i never got to it. Taking in considerance i didnt even start writing until yesterday. I would have asked one if my friends to do it , but guess what! I have no wifi! Sad story right? Im i literaly at a McDonald's to get free wifi to post this pre-made massage well kinda, either way. Point is that you should be expecting a new chapter in a bout a month or through the corse of the month. I have school coming back and AP classes to juggle through. So if a few of you can find some humanity in yourselves.; which im sure you have seeing as in you are most probably a human. Forgive my bussy schedule and slight wrighters block. Ah also my writers block prevented me abit and i dont like putting out chapters that look like never even tried to write. So from here i will be saying see you next time because i will once i post new chapter! Yay!

I will be updating this month. Bye.


	10. Today

**OBAMA! Im about to cry. It's his last day counting in hours now don't want him to leave.**

* * *

Body's limp. I'm uncomfortable and It's warm meaning I'm not outside, the world seems out of order, or maybe it was just my head. Yup my head. Ugh love the pain. Very asterous. Very.

Robin peeked open his eyes ignoring his sudenly flaring migraine. Seeing no one in sight he finaly dared to open his eyes

"Pst." his head snapped to the direction

"Good morning sleepy head"

Robin exhailed with a roll of his eyes "it's you, of course it's you"

"Yup, been waiting for to wake up; and you did at the right moment joker just left." Robin fiddled with his bindings "so it is the joker right?"

"Yea, so let me handle it." he stressed

She brushed him off lightly "Yea Yea. I know"

"Just stay still and wait for my signal"

"Aww how cute" she cooed "I always knew you could take the leader role one day"

He glared at her through the darkness "oh, calm down, I can just feel you glaring at me from over here. Besides it's not my fault your growing up from the once small child you were. Hm then again you probably still are" Robin glared at her deeply

"Hey, stop touching me" Jay twitched to the side

"I'm not touching you"

"Yea you are"

Both hung from the rafters above tied back to back. Robin holding his gloved finger to the others arm where it was a mere centimeter from the clothing of Jay.

"Technically not"

Jay sighed "Man we never really do take anything seriously do we?"

"Not really" he admitted

"So what are we doing"

"Waiting. Batman usually would have escaped by now"

"Well I was hoping I would get to see how the mentally insane act towards you"

"Let me just say it's not asterous."

She laughed "we'll tell our war stories later"

"I'll free us in a second just wait for the fall"

She rolled her eyes "Well I'm waiting"

Robin grumbled under his breath unlocking the two chains. The two gracfully jumped down to the floor holding on to the chains to toss away the possibility of sound "alright so acording to my team not exactly the best 'leader' atleast not yet; so just in advance copy what i do" she nodded

They ran to each side of the door frame looking down the corridor through the small window that came with the door. They nodded to each other as they made their way out the lopsided, broken door. Turning to peek from the edges of the drywall

'through the corridor to the left' he spoke with his hands

'got it' she replied

The two ran through hiding between the casted shadows making to the searched room "ah yes batsy i see you have a new little side kick. Guess that with those two you're all covered right" he let out a laugh watching to see the bat react. But was given only a deeper glare.

The two seperated going down a difrient hall to see from another angle

"Ougf" a force pulled him to the ground; he flipped back and crouched to avoid contact but to be instead smacked by the end of a wodden object.

"Oh puddin!" a overly pitched voice came out from the shadows "look what i got!" she sang pulling out the unconscious body of the tag along to the floor infront of him. "Hm. Seems like the one of the birdies made its way out" he kneled down to him grabing hold of his vest to drag and throw infront of Batman; who was restained by much thicker and heavier ropes than theirs were. "Honey could you do me a fovor and hand me my bag of new toys?" he laughed eerily turning away from them. Jay tapped his pinky twice making a strange sort of squinted wink at Batman. He raised an eyebrow but quickly shifted his view back to the deranged clown. "Ah yes my new bag of toys. You know whats so great about getting new toys? Hearing how beautifully it breaks some!" his voiced darkened considerably by his last sentience. Jay bolted up sprining himself to the jokers face as the other leg held a blade to cut through the thick rope, immediately he jumped to tackle the joker to the ground only for him to dodge and watch as the hero rolled to a stop. Jay jumped back up grabing the bag of 'toys' tipping over the table in the prosses. "come on batsy you've got to be joking around" he growled taking a swing with a crowbar he had already held. The bat dodged ducking down to trip the thin man over who boomeranged the metal weapon into the air. Hitting a robin straight under the knee as he flew in the path trying to escape a swinging baceball bat of the estranged woman. He groaned in slight aggony falling to the ground, the girlfriend took this oportunity to take one more swing. She raised the bat far behind her head preparing for the deadly strike to his head. She threw it forward with all the sheer force she could give only for it to fall short and miss. She stared at it puzzled, no she hadnt missed her bat was broken! Cut to be precise. Jay croched down to handle his swords "hey Rob, you good?" he called. The woman was infuriated "why you little" throwing the last bit of the bat at him she grabbed the crowbar that lay abandoned on the ground. Jay returned his swords to their shieths. Taking out a metal bar, and with a fast flick the metal was extended to a baton." that was. My favorite bat!" Metal clashed on metal as the two aplied ad much force as they could handle ocationaly changing positions with the heavy sound of scraping metal. Robin grunted pushing himself to stand he threw himself at the Joker, going low enough to tip his slender legs into the air crashing his body into the cemented floor. Batman jumped into action taking the final blow to his face rendering him unconscious. And not a minute later so was Harley quin, Jay with a syringe hand. "you could have done that earlier?"

"Well Mr. know it all, i guess you wanted the woman to die from an over dose"

Jay helped robin up into the batmobile as batman took both villans to the commissioner

"You guys are miracle workers" she exhailed

"I know we are"

* * *

 **I am officially back and writing again though i dont have and exact date or estimate for the next chapter i am planing the next few chapters to come. I have honesly had a bunch of ideas and pending stories to add to this account. But for you to undertand how it works ill explain, i write my chapters in clusters . so i begin on chapter 1 on paper transfer to my phone wait a bit, come back and fix it a couple of times re read it over and over cause i dont have a beta reader. I really do have many stories pending to post and one of them is actually like a late prequel of this one but you know how in chapter 1 Jay had a slip of the tounge well thats what it was going to be baced off of. If you dont know what im talking about read over it and _LOOK._ any how my next chapter will come out soon so please dont forget to review and follow because i will be inspired to write MORE..**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **By the way sorry about the ver** **y short chapter.**


	11. Back

The three jumped out of the car, one helping the other to walk the medical wig of the cave. Jay coughed "Do you see now why we have take care of the crazies?"

jay scoffed at his remark "yup!"

the two threw them selves on the couch near the hallway "and you know what, later today were going to the annual Christmas charity ball." Daniell pealed off her mask exploding into a heavy exhale "sucks" Bruce came over out of his uniform and in a pair of sweats "alright lets get you to the medical wing" Bruce bent over picking Dick off the couch careful of his leg "I'll be haging up stairs be right back" Dick gave her an okay behind the bats back. Daniell ran to the elevator taking off parts and pieces of her uniform. Unlatching the chest plate to leave it hanging on a shoulder, her boots untied, their latch loose and barely holding on to her leg; knife holders and knee pads, swords and mask, fighting to stay in her arms. The door dinged to to the top level, and the doors opened to the hall way. She made her way down the corridor to reach her room taking a finally turn just about to reach her room when she crashed into the remarkable butler. He was shocked especially to the fact that it was 4 AM. Daniell stood there her uniform almost completely off with her in an under shirt and shorts, a boot hanging in her mouth. Daniell slowly grabbed hold of her boot taking it into her hand "uh oh the other two are raiding the first aid kit down stairs" she began walking past him "excuse me" she opened the door to her room closing it softly with a click. Alfred look away from the strange feat continuing down the passages. "Alright then" Daniell huffed in shock throwing her things onto the bed. She went into the closet throwing out some random clothes to the floor. "Perfect." she threw on a pair of sweat pants and white shirt with a navy blue hoodie. She took hold of her sanity and ran her way back down stairs trusting her way into the medical wing. "How's Dick?" she asked promptly as she saw him striped from his uniform. "He'll survive, it's just a minor bruse he managed to lessen the impact when he turned." she sighed with relief finally looking up at Bruce who also had his cowl down. She took hold of the ice pack the dark knight held "I've got it from here" She smiled. Bruce nodded as he left with an exhausted sigh "talk about all nighters" Dick laughed "yup, you've got to be welmed as you study" she raised a brow "so what's with you and the word dissection?" she questioned taking a new paper towel "it's a bit to complicated for your short term memory to comprehended." he sighed hopelessly. She grabbed a firm grip on the ice pack applying harmless yet painful pressure "Ow ow ow im sorry"

"Good cause you know how much you hate when you use that on me, besides I've got much better and complex memory" she finish with an English accent "You would think that you would be kinder" he winced "Oh you want kind?"

"Nope no I'm okay thank you" he answered quickly "That's what I thought" He rolled his eyes playfully "okay fine. You win just help me up" she helped him get out of the elevated bed to test out his knee "it's still early morning, I'm going to bed" he walked. "By the way nice undies" Richard began to speed his walk to the elevator. He turned to click the controls glaring; a light blush tinted his cheeks, one that the untrained eye could have missed. Daniell laughed after the doors closed, calming herself as she turned to the table. "Time passes but still the same old Richard"

Richard stirred in bed to the sound of the piano. Groggily he rose from bed not even remembering when he fell asleep. Never the less he got up, just enough to see his digital clock but not too much to completely wake him. 2:11 no wonder he had woken up. He sat at the edge of the bed stretching and flexing his sore muscles he huffed out in exhaustion. Thank fully Alfred had let them sleep in even to the point of missing lunch. Wow he needed that extra hour. He rubbed his eyes free of it's internal stickiness looking down at his knee. Just as expected; brused. All blue with a dark purple as it's center, and as expected painful to the touch. He took a painkiller that had seen placed on the side, taking it he swallowed is down with a gulp of water. He slowly stood, taking a tentive step on his leg. Not too painful, just very sore when the right amount of pressure was placed. He opened the door to his room entering the hall way to listen to the the piano that played down the path.

Opening the fire he found Daniell dancing her fingers across the white and black keys. He leaned against the frame of the door listening to her sing.

"You know you still sound pretty good" he complemented walking closer "to think that this would take us to the past right? So how's your leg?" he shrugged it off taking a seat next to her "fine, just took the pain killers. What about you, wait did you even sleep?" Daniell bonked his head lightly "of course you idiot, just cause I can last days without it doesn't mean I would." Richard looked around pensively "hey where's Bruno?" he wondered "I left him the cave thought that he could use some interactions with animals his size. Well, some that wouldn't try to kill him." he nodded in agreement. "So what are we going to do today?" Richard gave a quick thought "maybe some Christmas shopping and on the last day too, can you imagine how packed the stores must be?!" He exclaimed "well then what're we waiting for?" "I'll get AIfred"

Bruno yawned in boredom; he and new friend his new friend had just watched the four teens wander around their daily doings *cough* chores *cough* and were now lazing about. Supper boy was listening to the static from the t.v. Megan and Artemis were out at happy habor's plaza finishing up their shopping. And there they lay bored. Utterly. Bored. Bruno perked up hearing footsteps down the hall. He ran to the speedster who was uncharacteristically walking down the hall way his arms stuffed with Christmas boxses. Bruno jumped up to him falling forward into a 'let's play' position. "sorry boy can't pay now I've got to finish wrapping these" using his chin to hold the boxes he reached with his hand to pet his thick fur before continuing with his way to his room. Bruno looked down to see a role of warping paper. He snatched the large tube and ran away hopping in as cheerful way. The two partners in crime walked past Conner catching his attention, Bruno ran behind the tree next to the tree. Then proceeded to leave the rec area sitting down at the side of the hallway. Bored of watching the two do nothing, he turned back to the static; not a minute later Wally ran out of his room looking around frantically. Bruno threw himself to the ground tripping the speedster as he passed. "What the heck?" he pieced himself together as he looked up from where he face planted. Bruno barked at him showing the roll of paper. Slobbered and punctured all over. Staring at it with a state of shock KF let out a groan of exasperation letting his head fall back against the tile.

Okay you guys I know. Iknowiknowiknowiknow. That. This chapter is insanely short but I had to cut it here or else the chapter would have been to long to post and it would have taken my too long to finish and post. Not to mention that there wouldn't be a decent place to cut off like this one. Any ways sorry for not updating ill try soon but I have had one to many things happen, so I'm a bit emotionaly strained from knowing I'm a burden to my family, So I might not be updating in about another month. Thank you for waiting. Sorry for such a sucky chapter.

Please review to let me know what you're thinking


	12. Update on author

Hello everybody its me I think. Well I guess its been a really long time since ive updated. And I feel like I should explain why. I got into a custody battle between me and the state. My mother was deamed unfit to care for me and so was my aunt. So I became a ward of the state in foster care for how long I don't remember the exact date but I think that its been about 8 months now. But hey ive been taken in by a family! It feels so nice yet I feel so guilt for having such a great home and people to live with and have my sister here to enjoy it with. I have a nice mother as well as a father and two siblings one that's a year older than me. I haven't been officially officially adopted yet but they're telling me they want to. For what reason? I'm too afraid to ask. But when I moved away to my first home I forgot my phone and all my saved data was there so ill be having to go there my drive and try and find the next chapter. But for sure ill be posting something some time soon. Tha k you for staying with me if you're still there I honestly appreciate you


	13. The Ball

**Hello everyone I'm back again at it. Writting and stuff. Yea. Well here's the newest chapter, I was originally planing for it to be two chapters but I had it in my drive already like this so I just went through and made sure that it had correct spelling. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Alright so you just place the notes with whichever has the matching name" Daniell took the large bundles of paper encased in envalopes names written on them in Richard's hand writing. "So let me get this straight; you and Bruce wrote these one by one for the kids in the hospital?" Richard nodded "yup." he answered blandly "that's a lot of dedication" Bruce stood from his chair looking at his watch as he stretched.

"Alright Dick let's get ready." The bat reached to pat his head in the direction leading him away from the room

"What it's like two complete hours before the event" Daniell stuttered looking up from her watch "guys!" the two had already left "damn bats. Fine who needs you I can do this myself" she huffed defiantly. Tuning and taking a look at the stacks of presents "dang it"

* * *

"Just perfect" Robin grumbled to himself, the two walked their way down the stairs, Dick trying to fix his bow tie to perfection

"Alright, Well congratulations and merry Christmas" Bruce hang up his phone holding it in his palm it with a sigh. "What's wrong? Bruce?" Dick asked fixing the last of his tux. "The pianist who was one of the main events isn't going to make it" Richard gasped "what happened?" Bruce brushed off tossing himself on the couch "nothing bad thankfully, he's at the hospital right now with his newborn baby; a little girl who came three days early" Daniell smilled kindly "well good for him, he's a Pops now" Bruce nodded "yes but he was suposed to be one of the main entertainers" Richard gave a smirk "Hey Bruce, can Daniell come to the ball with us. We need a pianist for the kids right? Well Danny here know how to play a few songs" he suggested pulling an arm around her shoulders "Daniell what do you think, would you like to?" he asked shifting his gaze to her "I would do it, but hold up Dick, you know how I feel about balls." Richard smilled pulling her the other way whispering in her ear "alright I'll go!" she cheared running up the stairs "You see I've got the charm with the ladies" Dick bragged to Bruce "yea sure Dick! Just wait until I've got my hands on you." she threatened from the top step. "What can I say, they just can't have enough of me" he joked "Richard I swear if you don't stop I will take way your reputation with one single story. And I know all your deepest secrets" he sunk back in a wince running after her. Bruce simply shook his head in exsasperation raising his phone to dial.

* * *

The black elonged car slowed as it approached its destination "Are you sure I need your suit?" she questioned fixing her tie "you'll be be fine, but listen when we get out egnore the reporters as much as you can and smile, look natural. But if in any case you get ambushed-" "Ambushed? What is this some kind of battle?" she laughed nevously "no, this is war" he statted

"We're here" Alfred anounced from the drivers seat Dick handed her a pair of identical pair of shades "and were about to be in the middle of it" the black doors swung open daniell shielded her eyes from the blinding flashes that bombarded their vision, she flicked on her shades to see the red carpet under her dress shoes was lined infront of them to a grand looking entrance. Simple enough, right? A journalist rushed forward to take their photos "woah" she awed Dick grinned at her amazement "smile and wave" the three paced their way to the main entrance. The flashes were fading off as they closed the doors.

The two took off their shades placing them into their berst pockets "Bruce I'm going to get us some drinks" the older man nodded taking his greatings to the other people around him "come on Dan" he directed "okay so fancy party." she concluded "you said there was going to be kids? What's up with that?" Richard huffed taking the drink from the stand "well the kids are suposed to be here by seven, then a grand ceramony where Bruce and I hand the check to the children's hospital and you'll go on at eight, dinner is served after that the childern leave and we might get the night to our selves and another 107 adults" Dick handed her the cup of apple cyder which she gladly took to drink "so we just stand here and wait?" Dick shrugged "for the most part, that and avoid the snotty spoiled rich kids who think it's okay to use perfect electronics to shield themselves from the rain"

"Ah Richard you shouldn't be making fun of your self like that" a teen apeared next o them reaching over to grab a beverage "its bad educate" Dick internaly groaned "what do you want Raymond" he choked out "Nothing Wayne just passing by to give you a proper lesson on good manners" he took a drink from his glass "yea cause you're such a great teacher and from the looks of it I wouldn't have been fooled. Especialy from what your parents think as manered" the teen grew angered "well what would you know about manners, to go on about some one else's family" he replied smuggly "well from what so little i supposedly know i can tell you that real parents dont replace love with money" he ponted to his various expensive items that adorned him "well at least i have parents to teach me" that sruck a nerve "okay listen you" Daniell barked "as far as my knowledge goes, at least we had parents and from what i hear your parents don't even count as parents, they're just donors for a low life like you. How sad" the guy took a second, quickly he composed him self "thank fully im higher than you in that prospect and nothing can change that kid" Daniell took in a deep breath "you know what you're right" ahe paused "you are higher than us. In fact thats quite concerning. How old are you 15?" the rich boy took in a pride full burst of air "actually I'm 19 and week away from becoming the heir of my family company" he tugged at his dress shirt proudly "you know what Richard, you dont have to worry about Bruce's future competition this one's in the bag" Raymond took great offence to this "I will have you know that my mother alone makes 5 grand a week my company will be far much better than any outdated technology labs" Richard frowned ready to speek up when Daniell pulled him back "oh yea" she sang tauntingly "this is coming from a guys who's iq is lower than his age. You take advantage of other peoples names to get a say in ther fortune. I mean look at that.. oh sorry I mistook that ugly thing growing on your lip for a half dead rat" the young man backed away abit as she stepped closer "oh scared now aren't you, what are you gonna do call help from those antennas on your teeth. 'sos! Mayday mayday I dont know what to do im getting picked on by some kids.' control your ego, your head's getting so big you're growing volcanoes on your face, have the people on those island use your antennas to call for help, because they need to get off of your sorry excuse of a face. Seriously, get a life and pick on some one your own size." the older teen was taken back with shock "come on Richard" the two pulled away from the table walking away "thanks for that Dan" the two clashed fists in celebration of their win "yea well I wouldn't like your name to be tainted for blowing off the guys head. Especially when you're as high in food chain" he rolled his eyes playfuly, walking their way back to the platform "here you go Bruce" Richard handed him the drink "thank you, the diner tables are being placed we have to take our assigned seats"

"Oh! Dan come on I almost forgot it's your turn on stage after the speech!" Richard pulled away from the gathering croud. "Wait here, Bruce and I will give the large check and you'll be on after wards. Remember festive stuff. Like supper festive." She nodded repeating his words "festive stuff festive stuff, right" Dick returned to his seat next to Bruce waiting for the man to announce them on stage. Bruce was anounced after the merry greeting and was up stage giving his speech as well as letting Dick have a few words. "Something something something..." She repeated from the back of curtain. "Thank you Mr. Wayne for that amazing speach!" Dick passed infront of her shooting finger pistols at her as they passed by her. She rolled her eyes "... Now we have our very special guest" the voice seemed to drone out as she took one final breath. "I give to you Miss. Daniell Gray" a round of applause was heard all around the room the children seated in front as the more restricted ones stayed at their tables with their parents. She bowed in and sat at the seat. She began playing and singing multiple songs, bringing awe to the eyes of the children even brought some to sing along. A little girl began to dance with her little brother joyfully as more and more kids joined the song ended in a dramatic note. People clapped thinking it was the end of the performance. Daniell walked up to the mic waking to to adjust the stand. Upon failure to to so the simply took the mic. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but I would like to play one last song" she turned to the two "with my dear friend Richard, who invited me. We have known each other for quite some time and I would like to give off our last song in the name of great bonds" people began to clap and the children began to smile and cheer. Richard had a wide grin on his face trying to play it cool as he walked his way up to the stage. "You never said anything about this" he wispered to get "I have no idea what I'm doing just go with it" she replied frantically, beging to play the intro.

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,

you know Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,

But do you recall

The most famous reindeer of all

By the end of the song all the children had wide smiles. Some singing along to the sudden act. They both stood and gave a bow before leaving the stage. Oh but the madness didn't end there, in fact it was to the peak of the insanity.

* * *

"You style my hair I'll help you with your bow tie." The two were in shambles trying to fix each other. Dick had his hands covered in hair gel while Daniell had here trying to undo the bow tie. "Come on Dan I've only got ten minutes max!" He rushed. "Rick, I know just hold still" finally the dumb thing was off and she was able to take it off to his delight. "I did your hair now just go with Bruce and I'll be there soon, text if anything happens" she nodded looking under the door for anyone near. She opened the door walked out of and through the men's bathroom to the exit and back, making it just in time to sit next to Bruce on the stage. The man announcing came back on stage after a so each done by one of the higher ups from the hospital. She hadn't cought his name but thanked him internally for the extra few minutes. "And now something for the children of the hospital. We have a special guest who came by request, we called a bit late but we managed to catch one of the caped heroes of our very own Gotham. I would like to call out to the stage Robin. The partner of the Batman!" All the children looked out in amazement, not like before but like their eyes were about to pop right out of their heads if they got any wider. Bruce whisped the smaller person next to him. "Richard is that really Daniell?" Daniell smirked and looked up to him taking off her shades and placing them in her breast pocket. The expression was exact but he just looked back up at the podium. Where Robin had disappeared from to jump in front of the kids to give them high fives, fist pumps and take photos and signatures. He answered some of their questions and showed some of his less dangerous gadgets. Eventually all the smaller children had surrounded him into a sea of small heads. "I've stayed for too long I can't leave batman to deal with all the bad guys alone can I?" He responded to the children's protest. In the end they bid him good bye and scaled the paneled wall to exit into the city through the high placed window. The children stared in absolute wonder at his exit.

Richard and Daniell did the switch-a-roo in minutes and were back before anyone could notice. When they reached their chaos they gave a huge sigh of relief. "That was a last minute thing" but it worked" he nodded "were even now. Two off the list things. You with your song, me with my appearance"

* * *

It was heavy into the night by the time the entire ball was over. The children had left leaving the business people to do there thing. "When will this thing end?" Daniell sighed with a pleasing look. "Its supposed to end at midnight but we're leaving soon. The security should be kicking us out because the bars and stuff are opening up soon" Richard added "Getting kicked out of your own party?" he have her a strange look. "You have only ironic humor in you" he shook his head leading the way out to the main entrance. They climbed into the car, ignoring the large croud of photographers. Thankfully there were metal gates secured around the pathway, making it even simpler. "Hey Alfred" they greeted "have a good night?" Daniell stood back in the two's conversation talking only when she was mentioned. They arrived at the manor, warming up and preparing them selves for bed. Nothing really conspired during the routine, other than small talk and dry jokes. They bid each other good night and entered their rooms.

Both lied in bed staring up at the ceiling. Daniell closed her eyes, falling asleep almost intantly. That was one long night.

* * *

 **And done. Well that's the end of this chapter. Funny thing is that I've gotten into fabrics about the young justice teen letting the avenergs its just so hallarious, but there arent many that are posted much less even finished. So I'm thinking about making my own, or better said I found my old files and re read them and found interest in it again so ill be taking a crack at it. So take a look out on it if you're actually interested .Either way thank you very much for showing up and read I g it at this time thank you and ill see you guys next time.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
